


The Delicate Nature of Attraction

by sbdrag



Series: Medicine and Lies [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Helping, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Garak wishes they wouldn't, Getting Together, Introspection, Julian Bashir is a shit, Keiko is Amazing, Lonely Cardassian Tailors Flirting by Accident, Love, M/M, Mostly because Garak needs a hug, Oblivious Garak, Odo is Smug, Outrageous Flirting, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. Oh, no. He wasn’t. He couldn’t be. He hadn’t even realized he was attracted to the doctor until a few minutes ago. There was no conceivable way he could be-</p><p>He was. </p><p>It hit him like electricity shooting up his spine. The sudden alacrity of the realization made him jump to his feet in alarm. He felt a little light headed - in fact, this whole experience was starting to feel almost surreal in nature. Like he was in some sort of twisted dream designed to humiliate him, or as if he was trapped in some kind of bad holodrama. </p><p>He was in love with Doctor Julian Bashir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odo is Smug, Kira is in Disbelief, Jadzia is Helpful, and Garak Wishes They Would All Leave Him Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure why my mind settled on this one. I read several stories of "Julian is oblivious to Garak flirting with him", which naturally made me want to reverse it - and by reverse it, my brain apparently meant "Garak is oblivious to the fact that he's been flirting with Julian" instead of, you know, Garak being oblivious that Julian is flirting with him. Though it's mostly probably that I derived far too much glee by putting Garak in uncomfortable situations, such as the senior staff all finding out he didn't know he was flirting with Julian - and some trying to play matchmaker. So, basically, this is partially about how much I love Garashir and partially about how much I enjoy seeing Garak in uncomfortable situations. 
> 
> Anyways, you've been warned, so please - enjoy. Set somewhere nebulously in season 3/4, since I am at this moment on the last episode of season 4.

“You know, if you keep carrying on, you’re going to get Doctor Bashir in trouble.”

It was a typical morning on the Promenade - peoples of all race moved about in a general bustle. Early shoppers, Bajorans in tan security uniforms, Starfleet officers going about their business all mingled in a dull murmur. The Replimat was busy with breakfast goers, a long but quick moving line wrapping into the hall.

Garak paused, looking up from his own breakfast. He raised his eye ridges at his companion, tilting his head down just so, with a slight sideways cant. It was one of his better expressions of surprise, and he was rather pleased with himself for how well and often it worked. “Constable, as I am sure you are aware, the good doctor and I have been sharing lunches for many years. His touching - though thoroughly misplaced - trip to Cardassia on my behalf aside, no ‘trouble’, as you put it, has been forthcoming. Not that I can see how association with a simple tailor could get the doctor in trouble.”

Odo rolled his eyes, looking away as he ‘hrrumphed’ at the remark. But he looked back quickly enough, leaning on the table with one arm. “Yes, you’ve done a marvellous job of making it appear you keep him at arm’s length.”

“Appear?” Garak looked down, cutting into his meal. “Constable, I assure you, I have no idea what you mean.”

“Oh, you don’t, do you?” Odo’s tone indicated just  _ how _ much he believed the tailor. 

Garak could sense this conversation was going in a different, more serious direction. He could always tell with Odo - the constable was a deft hand at interrogation, but subtly and disassembly were entirely lost on him. It could be quite refreshing, but it could also be rather dull. Today was, fortunately, the former - the constable had not attempted an interrogation in some time. “Really, constable, I have  _ no _ idea what you could be getting at. If it seems to you I hold the doctor at a distance, then it is possible the simplest solution is the correct one.”

“And what  _ is _ the simplest solution, Garak?”

“That it  _ appears _ I hold the doctor at a distance because I  _ do _ hold the doctor at a distance.”

Odo scoffed again. “You may have others fooled, Garak, but I am a keen observer - as you well know. And I have been  _ observing _ you and Doctor Bashir for some time.”

Garak put on his most charming smile. “I must say, I am flattered - but what interest could a simple tailor hold for the Chief of Security of an entire space station?”

“You know  _ why, _ but that isn’t what we were talking about.” Odo turned, facing Garak head on. “You seem to forget that I know Cardassian culture better than most of the people on this station.”

Garak blinked. Once, slowly. Now, there was something he truly  _ hadn’t _ expected to hear. He leaned in, exaggerating the surprise he felt. He had often found that the easiest way to hide his emotions was often to make them appear more obvious - people already assumed his reactions were an act, playing into their assumptions just made his job easier. “While I have no doubt as to your observational skills, constable, I am uncertain what your proposed knowledge of Cardassian culture has to do with Doctor Bashir. Unless you have gained in interest in Cardassian literature?”

Odo smiled slightly in a way which told Garak he had not been entirely successful in hiding his true emotions. That, or the constable believed he had seen through some kind of facade. “No, I haven’t. But I know Cardassian flirting when I see it, and if you continue to flirt with Doctor Bashir so publicly, someone might get the wrong idea.”

Garak stared. “Flirting, Odo?”

Odo leaned back, the smug smile still in place. “Yes, flirting. I’m sure the good doctor, as you put it, is unaware of your advances - but I had to separate enough overly amorous couples back in the days of Terok Nor to know what your game is. Though I must admit, I fail to see what you hope to gain. Surely any information you hope to gain from Doctor Bashir could be obtained through simpler means.”

Garak did not make an immediate reply. He sat back, eyes going distant and mouth slightly agape, his head tilting back as he processed that bit of information. He knew he and the good doctor engaged in a good discussion now and again, and perhaps on occasion it lapsed into more of an argument in the style of Cardassian flirting, but it was not as if Garak had  _ provoked _ … 

Garak’s eyes moved subtly, as if reading down a list. He  _ had  _ provoked the doctor, and on more than one occasion. In fact, as he reviewed his interactions with the doctor for the past year, he had gone  _ out of his way _ to provoke an argument at nearly every lunch they’d had together. And he had  _ enjoyed _ them - enjoyed the doctor’s reaction, the way he could match him wit for wit, how over the years the young man had grown less sensitive to his jibes and began to return them, the way those brown eyes watched him intently for any hint of his true thoughts-

Oh, dear.

Odo leaned forward, the smug expression falling off his face. He watched Garak intently himself for a moment, taking in the unchanged expression. “You didn’t know you were flirting with Doctor Bashir?”

Garak snapped his mouth shut and looked at the constable. He fixed his usual smile in place, but feared he was not as convincing as he was trying to be. “Constable, really, do you think-”

“You didn’t know you were flirting with Doctor Bashir.” There was no question in his voice now. 

It was just as well, really - Garak had not known exactly where he had been going with that statement. 

Odo sat back, regarding him shrewdly. “I have to say, Garak, I’m surprised. And here I thought you had been trying to seduce the doctor for over a year now.”

“Seduce-” Garak half rose from his seat. Noticing the few stray stares this action gained, he slowly sat back down. He tried to focus on his meal, putting up his tailor persona. “Constable, I had no idea you had such an active imagination.”

“Hmph. Hardly.” Odo was watching him now, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “You were flirting so outrageously, I thought even the Bajorans were starting to get offended.”

“I hardly think a few… heated discussions over the finer points of literature could be counted as  _ outrageous flirting _ , Odo. I think you are blowing things far out of proportion.” Garak  _ hoped _ he was blowing things out of proportion. Thinking back on some of their  _ more _ heated discussions, he was rapidly coming to the conclusion that the constable, who did not have a reputation for embellishment, had  _ not _ exaggerated  _ at all _ . 

“Am I?” Odo tilted his head, his amusement growing to include a smile. “Or did you  _ not _ put your hands on the doctor’s shoulders last week?”

Garak slammed his utensils against the table in surprise. He had forgotten about that. He had forgotten how casually he touched the doctor - after the young man had nearly jumped out of his skin the first time, Garak had derived amusement from making him flinch in a similar fashion for their next few lunches. At some point, it had simply become a habit that he thought little of. Humans didn’t place the same connotations on the gesture as Cardassians did, after all, and Doctor Bashir had slowly relaxed into the gestures as time went by. 

Garak barely resisted the urge to shake his head in embarrassment, though the ridges on his neck darkened. He had no gods to swear by, but he almost wished he did. He had been absolutely  _ shameless _ . And in  _ public, _ no less! 

This kind of lack of self awareness was completely unacceptable. The Cardassian could not even begin to fathom how he could have let this go on for so long without realizing. It was not as if he was-

Oh, dear. He was, wasn’t he? He was  _ attracted _ to Julian Bashir. That was what this was. He had subconsciously felt an attraction to the doctor, denied it at every turn to keep the young man at a distance - a distance the doctor stubbornly refused to let him set, which was as endearing as it was infuriating -  and so he had fallen into this odd spiral of flirtation. 

“He surprised you, didn’t he?”

Garak looked up sharply in surprise. In his reverie, he had completely forgotten his surroundings. Inwardly cursing himself yet again, he forced a rather fake and toothy smile. “What was that?”

Odo leaned forward. “The doctor. He surprised you, didn’t he? He certainly surprised me.”

The constable was right, of course. Julian  _ had _ surprised him. When he had first approached him, he had seen a naive young man he could manipulate into feeding him information. He had been mostly correct - but he had not anticipated the startling intelligence, and how quickly the young man could learn. But, perhaps most importantly, he had been surprised by the doctor’s strength of will. 

But he didn’t say any of this. No, he stored it away for later contemplation -  _ solitary _ contemplation. Instead, he feigned a level of relaxed comfort he didn’t feel and returned to his meal. “Oh? And how did the young doctor manage to surprise you?”

Odo shook his head, leaning back and crossing his arms. “I don’t think how the doctor surprised  _ me _ is important in this particular situation.”

Damn him. Garak did not often wish ill will on the security chief - the man was intelligent but fair - in fact, it was his greatest flaw; it made him terribly predictable. Garak  _ liked _ predictable. Predictable people were easy to manipulate. Right now, however, he was finding it very hard to like the changeling. 

Garak was a very private person. In the Obsidian Order, it was by necessity - now, it was simply the way he preferred things. He didn’t like that all of the senior staff of Deep Space 9 knew - even in such a vague way - his past with the Order, and his exile. It had been necessary, or at least it had seemed so at the time - hindsight, as the humans said, was 20/20. He hadn’t liked Odo learning just how  _ much _ he cared for Enabran Tain, but that had been unavoidable. Those things he could handle. But to have his lovelife dragged into-

No. Oh, no. He wasn’t. He  _ couldn’t _ be. He hadn’t even realized he was  _ attracted _ to the doctor until a few minutes ago. There was no conceivable way he could be-

He was. 

It hit him like electricity shooting up his spine. The sudden alacrity of the realization made him jump to his feet in alarm. He felt a little light headed - in fact, this whole experience was starting to feel almost surreal in nature. Like he was in some sort of twisted dream designed to humiliate him, or as if he was trapped in some kind of bad holodrama. 

He was in love with Doctor Julian Bashir. 

It was suddenly much too much. This was  _ not _ something he needed someone  _ else _ to tell him. Especially not in such a public location. Garak turned and opened his mouth to bid the constable adieu, when further disaster struck. 

“Is everything alright over here?” Major Kira was regarding Garak with passably veiled suspicion. Well, passably veiled for Major Kira, in any case.

Odo looked almost  _ mischievous _ \- not a word anyone would lightly associate with the constable. “Garak has just realized he’s been flirting with Doctor Bashir for the past few years.”

Kira laughed. Outright and loud, a completely involuntary reaction. 

For a moment, Garak hoped that perhaps it was an indication that he had not been as obvious as Odo claimed. 

“You’re kidding.” Then the Bajoran woman looked at him, and something in his face made her pause. Her expression softened slightly. “I mean, you were so obvious about it - I even thought of warning Julian, but assumed he was smarter than that with all his spy talk.”

Garak’s eyes went skyward for a moment, perhaps seeking an answer for this punishment there. He sucked in a breath a subtly as he could, feeling more uncomfortable than he had in a long time. By the time his eyes returned to their normal position, he realized he’d hesitated too long.

Kira regarded him with a slight smile and narrowed eyes. The smile was starting to fall. “You… you really didn’t know.” The smile returned with a vengeance. “You really  _ didn’t know? _ ”

“Well, I hate to cut a meal short, but I just remembered a commission that needs my attention  _ urgently _ . You do understand, I hope?” He nodded to Odo without waiting for a reply. “Have a pleasant day - Odo, Major.” 

Kira watched the retreating Cardassian with an odd kind of amusement. She turned to Odo. “He really didn’t know?”

Odo looked at her, then slowly rose to his feet. He held out a hand, and the pair began walking down the Promenade. “Major, I assure you I am just as surprised as you are. But, as I can’t remember having ever seen that expression on Garak’s face before, I believe his surprise was genuine.”

“He looked like he’d swallowed Rakonian swamp rat. Alive.”

Odo smiled, clasping his hands behind his back. “I doubt Garak would even consent to being  _ served _ a Rakonian swamp rat, dead or otherwise. It was… refreshing, to see him so off guard, for once.”

Kira chuckled, shaking her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Garak walked briskly, straining himself to keep from running. He did, in fact, go to his shop. He had not been lying about the commission, though he had exaggerated the need for expediency. He kept the door closed, however - he could work on his commissions, but he could not deal with customers at the moment. 

The Cardassian went to his workroom in the back of his shop, and picked up the commission in question - a lovely charcoal suit with a silver-threaded brocade pattern on the sleeves and shoulders. He needed to finish some of the detail work on the hemming, and make the matching pair of pants. He had a few other commissions to work on after that, but for the moment he simply brought to work over to his work desk and jumped into it. It kept his hands busy, which helped channel the nervous energy the whole embarrassing episode had caused.

Honestly, though, it was not such intensive work that he couldn’t let his mind wander. And wander it did.

He tried to pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen in love with the doctor. He was certain there needed to be one - just because he hadn’t realized it until now didn’t mean it hadn’t  _ happened _ until now. Love, he knew, did not happen overnight. Maybe it had been when the doctor had stayed to care for him during the time his brain implant had been killing him. The doctor had surprised him then, certainly - after Garak’s regrettable tirade, he had been impressed that Julian had continued their friendship. Or perhaps it had not been that the doctor stayed to care for him - that could have simply been the aggressive professionalism Julian had displayed on more than one occasion. Another surprising and admirable quality of the young man’s. Perhaps it had been that he had gone all the way to Cardassia to speak with Enabran Tain on his behalf. It had certainly been one of the most foolish things Garak had heard of anyone doing - but it had also been terribly touching, in it’s own way. 

Garak shook his head - he must be getting sentimental in his old age.

Setting aside the jacket to retrieve the pants, Garak thought that had probably been the start of things. Yes, it certainly made sense. No one had ever gone so far on his behalf with so little to gain from it. True, the doctor had condemned him to further exile, but Julian had genuinely believed he was doing the right thing by him. And that - as foolhardy as it was - counted for  _ something _ . 

Garak paused. Or maybe… perhaps it had been the way Julian had given him absolution when he had believed he was going to die. Even knowing - well, perhaps not  _ knowing _ , but being able to take a highly educated guess - about his past, the doctor had forgiven him. It wasn’t without hesitation - Garak doubted he would have half the respect for the act if had been. Julian had considered the request, asked him  _ why _ he wanted forgiveness - and granted it. 

Whatever the case, whichever moment it had been, Garak could reasonably assume he had begun his attraction to the doctor sometime during the episode with the implant. 

No, not his attraction - his love. He was slowly becoming accustomed to the idea as he was able to rationalize it. 

His attraction had to have begun with Julian’s performance regarding Gul Dukat.

He held up the pants, checking for anything else he needed to do before he began melding them together. Measure twice, cut once. Seeing nothing else, he set them down and began his work.

He could clearly recall the thrill he’d felt watching Julian deliver his speech in regards to the “orphan” Rugal - and the way Dukat had abruptly left the room in disgrace. At the time, he had associated the thrill to pride in his own work in uncovering the truth. But perhaps that had not been the only thing. Seeing Julian take charge in a situation was always a thrill - watching the way his awkwardness and babbling slid away like snow off a warm house, leaving behind a strong and confident man in its wake…

Yes, Garak concluded, his attraction to the doctor had preceded his more amorous feelings. 

Perhaps, if he had realized it then - noticed the way he tried to draw out that confidence, to see more of it by provoking the doctor at their lunches… perhaps he could have distanced himself  _ before _ those amorous feelings had taken root. Now, of course it was too late - he had, quite without his own permission, fallen in well and properly in love. 

Garak set aside the finished pair of pants with a sigh. Of course, now that he had examined his feelings and managed to put them into a semblance of order, there was one question left. What to  _ do _ about them?

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you know Garak  _ didn’t _ know he was flirting with Julian?”

Jadzia looked up from her raktajino in surprise, lips curling into a small smile. “You’re kidding.”

Kira leaned forward, setting her own drink on the table they shared at the Replimat. She gestured emphatically with her free hand. “That’s what  _ I _ said, but it’s true!" 

Jadzia held her cup in both hands in front of her, elbows leaning on the table. “How do you know?”

“I was there when Odo told him.”

Jadzia’s brows shot up. “When Odo  _ told _ him?”

Kira set her free hand on her hip, and couldn’t help but smile. “Apparently the constable wanted to warn him that all his flirting could get Julian in trouble, and that’s when Garak realized he’d been flirting at all.”

“That doesn’t sound like Garak.”

Kira’s hand shot out again. “I  _ know _ ! But it’s true - you should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless!”

Jadzia set her drink on the table. “Now I really  _ am _ sorry I missed it. But are you really sure he didn’t know? He could have just been lying.”

Kira shook her head. “See, normally I would agree with you, but… I’ve never seen Garak look so uncomfortable - not even when the station was going to self destruct.”

Jadzia’s brows rose again. “Really?”

Kira scoffed, and nodded. “Really. You wouldn’t think finding out you were flirting with a cute doctor was worse than the station exploding…”

“Cute?” Jadzia tilted her head, smile turning teasing.

Kira’s face fell, holding up a finger. “I didn’t say that.”

Jadzia grinned, sitting back. “You called Julian-”

“No, no I didn’t.” Kira shook her head and took a sip of her drink. “He has enough of a big head as it is.”

Jadzia laughed. “Alright, you have a point there. I’ll let you get away with it -  _ this _ time.”

Kira smiled, and went to take a drink - then paused. She smiled, then shook her head. “Besides, I’m not Garak.”

Jadzia laughed, shaking her head and drinking more of her raktajino. 

 

* * *

 

 

Garak found he was rather distracted at lunch. He had met with Doctor Bashir when the young man had come by the tailor’s shop to fetch him - he had gotten so caught up in his musings and commissions that he had entirely forgotten the hour. 

It was simply astounding what a little self awareness could do to a person. He kept catching himself staring - at the way Julian’s brown eyes shone with such a subtle intensity when he was trying to suss out whether Garak had lied blatantly or only a little (because honestly, they both know Garak had probably - well, most likely - lied to some degree), the way his hands moved with a sort of hurried grace as he rushed through his meal (Garak idly wondered if Julian would eat as fast in a different setting - a more intimate one, where they were alone with the lights lowered and finer food), the way his mouth moved as he spoke - shaping the words carefully and clearly. Though he admitted that he was not necessarily thinking of just the way the doctor spoke. 

This was bad. This was very,  _ very _ bad. Garak could  _ not  _ let himself get involved with another in this way - it would make him easy to manipulate. It would give his enemies a softer target to exploit him with, and compromise his own judgement. And, most importantly, it would put Julian in danger.

He really  _ was _ getting sentimental in his old age.

He had let his mind wander enough that it took him a moment to realize the doctor had asked him a question. “I’m sorry, my dear, what was that?”

On the inside, Garak cringed. When had he become so comfortable using that endearment with the good doctor?

Julian folded his hands under his chin. “The book I lent you last week, Garak. What did you think of it?”

Garak had, of course - but he could not, at the moment, recall a single detail of the story. He opened his mouth to tell the doctor what drivel it had surely been, then paused. 

Provoking the doctor by insulting his taste in literature was second nature by now - it was also half the reason he only gave the doctor the most  _ Cardassian  _ Cardassian literature he knew of. Certainly, they were all revered as classics - but Garak was not so dense as to believe the doctor would enjoy them. No, what he wanted was the discourse the books would provoke. 

But that could not continue.  _ This _ could not continue. And so, swallowing his pride, he did what he did best. 

He lied.

“Actually, doctor, I quite enjoyed this one.”

Julian’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Of course - doctor, after how many times I have told you such terrible things about the…  _ novels _ -” Garak raised his eyeridges to emphasis the sarcasm he placed on the word “-you’ve given before, what possible reason could I have to lie about a book I actually  _ liked _ ?”

Julian’s eyes narrowed. While it was evident that the doctor had not believed him, it did not seem he was going to question him outright. 

_ He’s learning, _ Garak thought.  _ How unfortunate that it should make him more alluring. _

“So then, you agree with the message Ray Bradbury meant to convey?” 

Garak sensed he was somehow falling into a trap, but smiled to cover his unease. “Indeed I did. I found it quite…” He sought for an appropriately vague term, “... intriguing.”

Julian watched him for a few minutes with an uncharacteristically inscrutable expression. Then he leaned forward. “So you agree that allowing the government to censor literature and dispose of anything that might promote dissenting ideas is dangerous, and likely to cause disaster?”

Garak paused. Oh, dear. He felt his smile tighten. “I did say so, didn’t I?”

Julian bit the inside of his lip, then nodded as he sat back. He sniffed, relaxing as he leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his waist. “Well, I don’t.”

Garak forced his smile to remain in place. He set his utensils down. “Your pardon, doctor?”

Julian arched his brows. “I don’t agree. I think that Bradbury exaggerated the point to an unlikely, worst case scenario in order to preach his own beliefs. It’s propaganda designed to undermine the power of the government by making the people doubt that their leaders know what’s best for them. After all, they wouldn’t have those positions if they weren’t dedicated to maintaining the  _ state _ .”

Something felt like it _physically_ _clicked_ in Garak’s head. 

Oh.  _ Oh, _ no. It seems he was not the only one choosing literature to provoke an argument. And judging by the way the doctor was looking at him expectantly, he was waiting for a rebuttal. 

Garak knew two things at that moment:

One, he was utterly, completely in love with his ridiculous doctor. 

Two, he was utterly, completely doomed to  _ continue _ to be in love with his ridiculous doctor. 

And since when had he come to think of the young man as  _ his _ ?

“Doctor Bashir to the infirmary - medical emergency!”

The doctor slapped his comm badge and jumped to his feet, barely nodding to Garak as he turned. “On my way!”

Garak watched as the doctor jogged away, going to take care of whatever emergency demanded his attention. He sighed softly to himself, wondering yet again how he had managed to get himself into this mess.

“It’s not going to work, you know.”

The tailor started, turning back to the table.

Dax slid into Julian’s abandoned chair, amusement gleaming in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, COmmander, but I am afraid I don’t know what you could be referring to.”

“Kira told me about this morning with Odo.” The Trill assessed  him rather frankly, but warmly. “I didn’t believe it until I saw the two of you just now. But distancing yourself isn’t going to work - at least, not like that.”

Garak could never decide whether or not he liked the science officer. He liked Jadzia well enough - intelligent, unbiased, confident - and he liked the elements of Curzon he saw in her - shrewd, duplicitous, brash - but he knew there were more lifetimes in the symbiote than that, and had a hard time deciding how he felt about  _ Dax _ . He could see the hidden depths when she regarded him like this, of over 300 years of experience lending credence to the advice. Garak wanted to challenge the mind of the Trill, but was afraid she would be able to see through him all too well.

At this point, however, he was simply out of both options and patience. “Then what would you suggest I do?”

Jadzia smiled warmly, but there was a knowing edge to it. “I think you should  _ pursue _ Julian.”

Garak sighed, leaning back in his chair in defeat. “Really? And just this morning Odo was warning me  _ against _ that particular action.”

“I’m not Odo.”

“No, I don’t believe anyone would have trouble sorting out the two of you. However, I am curious; why the sudden advice?”   


Jadzia chuckled. “Because Julian’s my friend, and you make him happy.”

Garak raised his brow ridges. “Forgive me for saying so, commander, but how… dull.”

Jadzia shook her head. “Not everything has to be complicated, Garak.”

Garak sat forward, sighing in a much put upon manner. It was only partially an act. “I know you are aware of my past, commander, so do understand when I say I find it hard to believe you have no misgivings about the possibility of my pursuing - as you so eloquently put it - Doctor Bashir. Are you completely unafraid that I’ll end up hurting him?”

Jadzia shrugged. “There’s always a risk of getting hurt in love - that’ how it works. Aren’t you afraid he’ll hurt you?”

Garak felt something painful in the pit of his stomach at a possibility he hadn’t considered. Instead of showing it, he laughed. “Commander-”

“Jadzia. You aren’t in Starfleet, Garak.”

Garak barely contained the urge to roll his eyes at that obviousness of  _ that _ statement.. “Jadzia, then. Why would I be afraid of being hurt by someone as empathetic and generous as Doctor Bashir?”

Jadzia tilted her head, still smiling.

Garak was beginning to find it infuriating.

“Because you’re in love with him, and you’re worried he isn’t in love with you.”

Garak took a very slow, settling breath. He was not in the habit of enjoying being ‘figured out’, so to speak, by relative strangers. He had no doubt that Julian discussed him with his colleagues, but that did not - by  _ any  _ means - indicate that Jadzia or Chief O’Brien  _ knew _ him. And it was frankly unnerving to have someone he barely knew in person cut straight to the heart of the matter without so much as a ‘by your leave’. 

Jadzia’s smile fell, and she leaned forward to place a gentle hand over one of the Cardassian’s. “Listen, Garak, I know we don’t know each other well, and that you don’t like other people in your business, but I do know Julian. He is empathetic and generous, like you said, but he’s also a lot stronger than people give him credit for - something I’m sure you’re aware of as well.” The smile returned, but it was now mostly warm and much less knowing. “I think he likes you, too - but he can be a bit thick headed sometimes. All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t give up before you even begin. If Julian is worried about his safety in a relationship with you, he deserves to be able to make that choice himself.”

Garak was starting to see the appeal the Trill had held for his doctor. But he was not Julian. He lid his hand out from under Jadzia’s. “As you said, Doctor Bashir can be thick headed - and I have no doubts that, were he to even  _ want _ to pursue a relationship of that nature with me, he would - as the humans say - throw caution to the wind. Strong as he may or may not be, I do believe the possibility of the good doctor being hurt is much higher than of  _ my _ being hurt.”

Jadzia fixed him in an intense gaze, face going completely serious. 

Garak, for once in his life, felt like it was a gaze that laid him completely bare.

“You’re more concerned about Julian getting hurt because of you than anything else, aren’t you?”

Garak opened his mouth, the lie already on the tip of his tongue - “Yes.”

He hadn’t meant to say that. He hadn’t meant to be so honest - for the word to come out so small and quietly. It was pathetic, really. 

And then Jadzia smiled. There was something sad in her eyes, and she replied softly in kind. “That’s why I know you’ll protect him.” The Trill stood, and topped to gently lay a hand on his wrist as he passed - a completely acceptable gesture to a Cardassian that was surely an equivalent for her usual tendency of laying a hand on her friends’ shoulders. “Don’t just give up.”

Garak didn’t move for some time after she had left, considering what to do about the uninvited - but, if he were being honest, welcome - advice. 

 

* * *

 

 

Julian looked up gratefully as someone placed a tarkalean tea in front of him. “Garak! This is a surprise.”

Garak smiled, folding his hands in front of himself. “Well, my dear, our lunch  _ did _ get interrupted. I also happened to hear you’ve been in surgery for  _ hours _ .”

Julian sighed, scratching the back of his head and setting down his padd. “The patient had part of a ship sticking through their abdomen - which had been hot at the time, cauterizing the wound behind them. It probably saved their life, but made it extremely difficult to get it  _ out _ again.”  Picking up the tea and taking a long drink, the doctor sighed again in contentment and leaned back. 

“But you did it.” There was a questioning note to Garak’s voice. He had not heard the surgery had gone successful, but he could gather enough from the way Julian wasn’t in his quarters probably drowning in depression. 

Julian looked up at the Cardassian to smile softly. “Yes, I did. At least for now - as long as he makes it through the next five hours, he should be in the clear.”

Garak swallowed quietly. The soft expression was warm and unguarded - not one that he saw as often as others suspected, he was sure. At least, not as often on Julian - and even more rarely with the rest of the station. In that moment, he wanted to follow Dax’s advice - to keep the doctor, to pursue a romantic relationship with him. To take the risk. 

But that was not what he had come here to do. He smiled himself. “I am afraid I have a bit of bad news - unfortunately, I will not be able to have lunch with you next week. I have a flurry of commissions that really  _ must _ be seen to. I do hope you understand.”

Julian blinked up at him, disappointment evident in the way his brows drew together slightly. “Of course, it’s alright… the following week, then?” The doctor’s eyes searched his, expectant and hopeful. 

Garak kept his smile in place as he forced himself to remain at the distance he was, instead of leaning forward to place a hand on the doctor’s shoulder the way he wanted to. The week after next, he would find another reason to excuse himself - but he wasn’t very well going to say that now. “We’ll see.”

Julian was the one to reach out - placing his warm hand just above Garak’s elbow. He looked up at the Cardassian and smiled. “Thank you for this - really.” Although the doctor was tired, his eyes took on a teasing twinkle. “I’d hate to be bereft of your company for too long - otherwise I’d be forced to try and make conversation with Miles past darts and holosuite programs.”

Garak chuckled in genuine amusement - while he knew that Chief O’Brien was a brilliant man in his own right, he could see how the man would not be as much a conversationalist in the realms of philosophy or debate. “You could always speak to your Trill friend - she seems quite intelligent, and is likely a much more enjoyable lunch partner than an old tailor.”

Julian frowned, his hand on Garak’s arm tightening to a firm grip - only for a brief moment, as if in reassurance. “Not to me.”

Garak felt like he swallowed his tongue. He wanted to brush it away with another joke, but the warmth of the hand on his arm seemed to spread up into his chest - and the way those brown eyes conveyed nothing but focused, intent sincerity made the words die on his tongue. Instead, what came out was a hoarse: “Perhaps, my dear, I can find time in my busy schedule for lunch next week after all.”

Julian’s smile was, for lack of a better word, brilliant. 

Garak could only liken it to a sun - how else could he explain the sudden warmth that flooded his chest at the sight of it? Especially on this station, where it was always too cold.  _ You’re a sentimental old fool, Elim. _

The doctor was still grinning as a late night patient came into the clinic. He stood. “I look forward to it.” The young man gave another reassuring squeeze to the flesh under his hand before walking around Garak to address the new patient.

Garak closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn’t help but feel this was not going to end well - but he also couldn’t help not wanting to disappoint his young friend. He shook his head, and walked out of the clinic. Very well. He would not physically distance himself from Julian - it was too obvious, anyway. He would simply learn to live with these unwanted feelings, and keep Julian from discovering them at all costs. It was simple, really. He just had to continue on as they had been without allowing their relationship to grow any deeper - outrageously flirting with the oblivious doctor while projecting to the public that he considered the young man as nothing more than an amusing friend.   


Garak paused in an empty alcove on his way to the habitat ring. He put his hands against the wall and - gently - banged his head into the cold metal. 

He was  _ doomed _ . 


	2. Garak Thinks a Lot, Jadzia is Mischievous, MIles is Done With All of Them

Garak woke up. It was sudden - every muscle seized, perfectly rigid. The lights were still out, excepting the emergency lights, making the room passibly dark to the Cardassian’s eyes. For some time, Garak didn’t move. He laid completely still, breathing shallow and staring ahead blankly.

 

He’d been having a nightmare. He couldn’t remember the exact details, but there was a fuzzy image of Julian lying prone and an echo of Tain’s laughter chasing the dark corners of his mind. He tried to recall the details, what had happened - phaser fire, he thinks, or maybe it had been poison - but nothing was forthcoming but an impression that it was somehow his fault. That Julian had died because Garak had failed to protect him.

 

Slowly, the tailor forced himself to relax. He unclenched his hands, then his forearms, his biceps, his shoulders - working his way all the way down to his toes. He evened out his breathing - deep breath in through the nose, then out through the mouth. When he had accomplished these things, he sat up slowly. He slid his legs over the side of his bed, shivering at the cool air as he stood. He walked out to the common area of his quarters, and moved a table out of the way to free more floor space.

 

Garak began deliberately working his way through stances and forms of Cardassian martial arts. He may find hand to hand combat distasteful, but every agent of the Obsidian Order was taught how to fight that way. It was a contingency that was a close guarded secret - and one that had saved his life on more than one occasion. It was also very relaxing to move through the forms - flowing from one to the next, extending and retracting, letting his thoughts drift away. It not only warmed the Cardassian, but helped him settle as his mind quieted.

 

By the time he had finished, there were only a few hours left before his alarm would go off to wake him for the day. Garak sighed, deciding sleep was a lost cause and that he would simply open his shop early today. He moved through his morning routine - showering (not generally a Cardassian custom - they used oils and rough brushes to clean themselves and their scales, but the hot water helped him wake up in the morning), oiling, teeth brushing, and dressing. While he did so, he tossed around the idea of the nightmare.

 

It made sense, he supposed. Now that he had realized the breadth of his attraction for the young doctor, his mind was already working on the ramifications of starting a relationship. Despite his exile, he did still have enemies - enemies who might consider the risk of Starfleet reprisal worth harming Julian to get to him. Which was not even taking into account the general dangers of living on the station, and Julian’s own tendency of getting himself into trouble. Mainly due to his inability to leave when others needed his help - even at the risk of his own safety.

 

Garak snorted to himself. Ironic that one of the things he appreciated most in Julian - his unwavering compassion for others, even when they didn’t deserve it (himself especially) - was also one of his greatest weaknesses. The Cardassian shook his head. Tain had always said sentimentality would be his undoing - and, as much as it galled Garak to admit it, he was right.

 

Julian Bashir was one of the only things on the station that made the place livable. He’d said as much during his episode with the implant, but the pain the dream had caused at making him experience losing the doctor drove the point home. As loathe as he was to admit it, he really didn’t know what he would do with himself if something happened to the doctor. Oh, sure, he’d continue on as the harmless tailor - but who would he _talk_ to? The only other people that could pose half as interesting a conversationalist as Julian either disliked him outright or simply distrusted him. Not that he could blame them, he _was_ a former spy, after all.

 

Stepping outside of his quarters, he saw a few Starfleet officers and security personnel - either on duty or about to be. He nodded pleasantly to those he passed on the way to his shop - they mostly ignored him, though a few shot him suspicious glares. New personnel, most likely - though not many people on the station _liked_ him, most took the harmless tailor semblance at face value after being on the station for a month or so.

 

The Promenade was mostly empty but for more of the same, as well as a few other shopkeepers opening their stores to prepare their wares. Garak waved to the Bolian woman that owned a bookstore - with both isolinear rods and actual books available - down the way. She waved back with a bright smile, setting up a display just outside the door for a new release. Quark’s was open, of course - many store owners would grab breakfast there to beat the rush to the Replimat when it opened. Garak considered it, but decided against it. He had just purchased a large shipment of Andorian silk, and didn’t have the money to spend on Quark’s. The Replimat would do.

 

With extra time on his hands, Garak decided to check his inventory and stock. Not that he expected it to be out of order - he was, after all, a meticulous record keeper - but it never hurt to be sure.

 

Would it be worse, he mused, to lose the doctor to an accident or a deliberate attempt on his life? At least if the act were deliberate he would be able to take revenge - small comfort it would be, given that Julian would still be dead. Garak shook his head. This was a rather morbid turn in thought, but ultimately a necessary one. But this, of course, was the wrong question. The question he needed to decide the answer to was: would it be worse to lose the doctor without having revealed his newfound feelings, or if he had?

 

Garak found he did not have a ready answer.

 

Ultimately, he reasoned, it depended on the doctor’s reaction. If Julian rejected him, it was easy to say that not revealing his feelings was the more preferable course of action. That way he could still have the hope - however unfounded or false - that he was merely too late to say anything, and they could have been something. Rather like the hope he had now.

 

Of course, if the good doctor were amenable…

Garak sighed. If the good doctor _were_ amenable, it would put him in the line of fire for the Cardassians enemies. And now he was back in the uncomfortable position of deciding whether or not the relationship they _could_ have was worth the risk it _would_ have. It was a vicious cycle, really.

 

“Mr. Garak.”

 

The Cardassian paused. He set down the shirt he had been refolding, put on his best customer service smile, and turned around. “Captain Sisko! A pleasure to see you. I'm afraid the pants you left won't be ready until tomorrow, as I told you yesterday when you dropped them off.”

 

Benjamin Sisko smiled. Not one of his truly amused smiles, no, this was his ‘I am either vaguely amused but here on serious business or I am very much _not_ amused’ smiles. “That's alright, I'm not here about the pants.”

 

Garak wasn't sure which smile he preferred it to be. The Cardassian stepped forward to properly greet the man, folding his hands behind his back. “Indeed? Then how may I help you, Captain? Perhaps you needed a few shirts hemmed as well?”

 

Sisko chuckled and leaned against the wall, folding his arms. Amused, then. “I think we both know if I had any shirts that needed hemming I would have them with me.”

 

Garak nodded, conceding the point. “An astute point.”

 

Sisko nodded, face going serious. He studied Garak, eyes contemplative.

 

The tailor felt vaguely uneasy. He never liked when people figured him out - and Captain Sisko was a very _astute_ man. Being studied meant that the man was trying to figure something out. Garak tilted his head forward and raised his brows. “Captain?”

 

Sisko shook his head, straightening up. “Sorry. I hadn't planned to stop by, but I saw you were in your shop early and wanted to discuss something with you. Nothing official, just a friendly chat.”

 

Garak’s head straightened, but his brows remained raised. “I see. I'm afraid you have me at a loss for the subject of this… friendly chat.”

 

Sisko arched a brow. “Are you sure?”

 

Garak sighed. As much as he enjoyed being seen as some kind of all knowing figure of mystery, it could make very simple conversations very tiresome. “Captain, while I appreciate you coming to visit my humble shop, I'm afraid I don't have time to talk in circles with you - and nor do you, if I'm not mistaken.”

Sisko nodded, pursing his lips. “I spoke with Dax yesterday. She had some… interesting things to say about you. Well, you and Doctor Bashir.”

 

Garak turned slightly, so that his profile faced the captain. This was not happening. He tried to think of a way out of this situation. “Did she?”

 

Sisko crossed his arms. “Now who's talking in circles?”

 

Annoying, but fair. Garak turned, smile strained. “Captain, I don't know what you've heard -”

 

Sisko held up his hands to stop the Cardassian. “Calm down, Mr. Garak. Like I said, this isn't anything formal. I just couldn't believe that someone as… careful, who pays such attention to detail in his profession -” pointedly raised eyebrows “- could possibly _miss_ the fact that he had been flirting with the same man for nearly three and a half years.”

 

Garak took a breath in through his nose and released it. He felt like a child caught trying kanar before he was of age - embarrassed, and agitated because he was embarrassed. However, he forced down the indignation before he said something… regrettable. “I see.”

 

Sisko watched his reaction, then smiled. “Look, I'm not here to embarrass you. I just wanted to let you know that if you _do_ decide to pursue a relationship with Doctor Bashir, I don't plan on stopping either of you.”

 

Garak took half a step back. That was not something he had considered. He may indeed be nothing more than a tailor (with a few tricks up his sleeve), but he was still a Cardassian, and Julian was a Starfleet officer. It could certainly complicate matters if the service decided it was in Starfleet’s best interest that they remain apart. Garak knew how important the job was to Julian - and how important the captain's approval was, as well.

 

Garak tilted his head, keeping his eyes relaxed to stop them from squinting. “While I appreciate the sentiment, Captain, I must ask… is this your _personal_ opinion, or Starfleet’s?”

 

Sisko smiled in amusement. “I don't see any reason that Starfleet needs to know about any of this. Unless, of course, you give me a reason to doubt that.”

 

Garak did so enjoy Sisko’s ruthless honesty. Sometimes, he felt as if the captain were a little Cardassian. He smiled. “While I am not currently invested in the idea of… pursuing a relationship with the good doctor -”

 

“Why not?”

 

Garak blinked. “Your pardon?”

 

Sisko crossed his arms, tilting his head. “Why aren't you ‘invested’?”

 

Garak faltered. “Captain, while I have the greatest respect for you, I am afraid we aren't really that close.”

 

Sisko nodded. He stepped around the shop, looking at some of the Cardassian’s wares. “You're right - we aren't close. But you and Julian are.”

 

“I fail to see how the two are related.” Garak watched the captain warily. Others could he fooled by the man’s easy going demeanor and ability to gently take his opponents off guard, but Garak knew better. Sisko was a tactician at heart, and he had to have some stratagem in play.

 

Sisko nodded again. He ran his hand over one of the shirts on a display table, testing the feel of the fabric with care. “As far as I’ve seen, you aren't close with anyone else on the station, are you?”

 

Garak felt like the jaws of a trap were being set. “I have breakfast with the Constable from time to time, though I suppose we aren't very close.”

 

Sisko came back to the Cardassian, gaze appraising. “So who do you talk to about things you _can't_ talk to Julian about? And I don't mean your secrets or your past - I mean things like this. About Julian.”

 

Garak tilted his head back in an instinctive need to feel more powerful by looking down his nose at the captain. It was silly, but he couldn't help that. “Generally speaking, I talk to Doctor Bashir about himself. I can be quite honest when the mood strikes, captain.”

 

Sisko nodded, but his raised brows indicated how much faith he put in the statement. “To Doctor Bashir, maybe. But not to Odo, and _certainly_ not to me, I'm sure.”

 

Garak smiled. “Nothing personal.”

 

Sisko returned the expression. “I believe that. I also know that a man who _can’t_ confide in the one person he usually _can_ confide in… would be very lonely.”

 

Garak stood his ground, though he did feel like backing down. Yes, having no one to confide in at all was very, very lonely - he knew _that_ very well. Which brought him back to the same argument - was it worth the risk? There was always the possibility that Julian would no longer want to be friends if he knew about Garak’s feelings and didn’t share them - not out of malice, no. But it was always such an awkward situation, to deal with someone who cared more for you than you cared for them. Garak would not blame the doctor for wanting to distance himself.

  
“If you want to talk, Garak, I do have a few spare minutes every once in a while.”

 

Garak felt his attention shift back to the captain - and his suspicion. “That’s very generous of you, Captain.”

 

Sisko smiled. “Not really. I just think Julian’s a good influence on you - and that he could be a better one.”

 

Garak smiled a it clicked into place. Ah, ulterior motives - all was right with the world, after all. “So I see. In that case, Captain, I may take you up on that offer - in the future.”

 

Sisko nodded. “I look forward to it. Have a good day, Mr. Garak.”

 

Garak inclined his head. “And you as well, Captain.”

 

Sisko left the tailor’s shop, returning to the Promenade and making his way to Ops.

 

Garak shook his head after the man. _What a very odd situation_.

 

* * *

  

Things did not normalize at lunch.

 

“Garak, I wanted to apologize about yesterday.”

 

Garak looked up. “Constable? Whatever could you mean?”

 

Odo sighed, then held a hand to the chair across from Garak in question.

 

Garak nodded that he should sit down.

 

The constable did so. “If I had realized Kira was going to tell Dax, I would have been more discreet.”

 

Garak waved a hand. “Please, Odo, it’s quite alright. I know you meant no harm by it.” _And besides, Kira tells Dax everything._

 

Odo shook his head. “No, it’s not alright. I contributed to spreading your private business on the station - and I know that you are a private person.”

  
“Well… thank you, Constable.” Garak had never much liked apologies - not when they were given without gain to the one apologizing. There were, of course, those who apologies to assuage their own guilt - without any _real_ remorse or responsibility. Odo, however, was not one of those people - the constable was too brutally honest with himself for that. “But really, I don’t blame you.”

 

“No, you no doubt blame yourself for not realizing sooner - and hiding it.” Odo watched him. “Still, it wasn’t my business.”

 

“Am I that obvious?” Garak asked, eye ridges arching in exaggerated surprise. “And here I thought I was a mystery.”

 

Odo smiled, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t call you a mystery, Garak - you’re quite simple to figure out. You like to be a mystery - so anything that makes you seem like a person is… private.”

 

Garak was seriously beginning to question the wisdom in continuing this friendship they had started. As Odo had said, he liked to be a mystery - which he apparently was not to the constable. He smiled thinly. “I’m glad you understand. Though, if I may make one point?”

 

“What is that?”

 

“I actually prefer to be an enigma - mysteries, after all, can be solved.”

 

Odo rolled his eyes.

 

“Garak!” Jadzia Dax strolled up to their table, hands clasped behind her back. “I had a question for you.”

 

The Cardassian had the distinct feeling he wasn’t going to like this question. He forced a smile anyways. “How can I help you, Commander?”

 

Jadzia smiled in a way that was not at all reassuring. “Are you busy Friday night?”

 

Garak looked at Odo.

 

The Constable shrugged.

 

“I… suppose not. I am afraid the life of a tailor is not particularly interesting.”

 

“Unlike the life of a spy?” Jadzia’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

Garak sighed. “Commander, really, if I must disabuse everyone on this station of the notion that I am a spy-”

 

“Garak, relax - I’m kidding.” Jadzia smiled. “Actually, I was hoping you’d be free. There’s a… little get together in the wardroom, and I was hoping you could join us.”

  
Odo started. “A get together? You mean the Major’s birthday party?”

 

Jadzia nodded. “Exactly.”

 

Garak held up his hands. “Commander, please, while I appreciate the offer, I think we all know that the Major is not overly fond of me. I doubt she would be interested in having me at her party. I must decline.”

 

“Oh, but Kira asked me to invite you.” Jadzia’s face was all concern and hope, and Garak believed exactly none of it.

 

Odo, by his expression, did not believe it either. He sat back, crossing his arms. “Did she?”

 

Jadzia frowned at him. “Odo, you don’t believe me?”

 

“Don’t take it personally, Commander, I just find it hard to believe that the Major would _want_ Garak at her birthday party. No offence.”

 

“None taken, Constable, as you can see, I am in as much a state of disbelief as you are.”

 

Jadzia actually looked offended. “It’s true! If she’s loosened up enough to invite Julian…”

 

Garak sighed. “Commander, if this is a misguided attempt to… _help_ me in… _wooing_ the doctor-”

 

“You appreciate it, but you must decline.” Jadzia smiled.

 

Garak found himself mirroring the expression and holding up his hands.

 

Jadzia sighed, looking away. “Oh, well. I guess we’ll have to deal with Julian’s taste in civilian clothes after all…”

 

Garak winced. He had seen some of the doctor’s off duty clothing choices. There really was no accounting for style… now, if only the doctor would let some clothing be picked for him…

 

Jadzia was watching Garak with a knowing look. “If you _were_ to go, however, I think _you_ might have a better chance of convincing him to wear something less… Julian.”

 

Garak sighed in defeat. “You aren’t going to take no for an answer, are you?”

 

Jadzia just smiled.

 

The Cardassian sighed again for effect. “Very well, Commander - I will go. But if the Major forcibly ejects me, I will hold you personally responsible.”

 

The Trill grinned. “I accept that responsibility. And Garak, it’s Jadzia.”

 

“Of course.” Garak smiled as the Trill walked away.

 

Odo could help but smile. “You don’t want to go to that party.”

 

Garak frowned at him. “Obviously. But _someone_ has to save the good doctor from himself.”

 

Odo shook his head and rose. “Good luck, Garak. You’re going to need it.”

 

Garak sighed, returning to what was left of his meal. “I do believe you’re right, Constable.”

 

* * *

  

Jadzia practically skipped over to the Major when she reached Ops. “Kira, I invited Garak to your birthday party.”

 

Chief O’Brien looked up from his station in surprise, eyes going wide as he braced himself for the Major’s reaction.

 

Kira grinned. “Really? That’s great! How did you get him to agree?”

 

“I mentioned that we would all be in civilian clothes - and you know how Julian gets…”

 

Kira laughed. “Oh, believe me, I do.”

 

“Excuse me, but what exactly is so great about the Commander inviting a Cardassian you don’t even like to your birthday?” Miles leaned forward, looking down at the two officers.

 

Kira and Jadzia exchanged looks of mirth before facing the chief.

 

“Well, Garak has been knocked off guard recently, and I thought that Kira would be glad to watch him act… uncomfortable.” Jadzia smiled.

 

“Apparently, he didn’t know he’d been flirting with Julian for the past couple years.” Kira grinned, folding her arms over her chest.

 

Miles scoffed. “Flirting? What d’ya mean flirting? All they do is…” The Chief stopped abruptly, face falling while remembering the incident with the Cardassian scientist he’d had. He looked back at his station, leaning his arms over the display and suddenly appearing very uncomfortable.

 

Jadzia stepped forward to look up at him. “Chief? What were you going to say?”

 

Miles glanced up, then sighed and straightened. “Argue. I was going to say, all they do is argue.”

 

“I’d say they bicker like an old married couple, but that’s just me.” Captain Sisko stepped up next to the Chief.

 

“Oh, it’s not just you, Ben.” Jadzia’s eyes danced with mischief.

 

Miles sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t see what you all find so amusing about all this - poor Julian probably doesn’t even know he’s being flirted with.”

 

“Poor Julian?” Jadzia asked, unimpressed. “Chief, Julian falls in love every other week. Maybe if he stayed single long enough to see what was going on…”

 

“You can’t honestly believe that you think Julian is interested in… in _Garak._ ” Miles’s face scrunched up at the end like he had swallowed something foul.

 

“Why not?” Jadzia asked.

 

Everyone turned to look at the Chief.

 

O’Brien straightened up some more, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Well, I mean, Garak’s a man. Not that there’s anything wrong with that! I just mean… well, Julian’s only ever been with women.”

 

Jadzia smiled. “Oh, is that what you think?”

 

Miles’s face fell. “What d’ya mean, is that what I think? You said yourself he falls in love every other week - and always with a woman.”

 

Kira snorted, turning back to her station. “That he tells you about, clearly.”

 

Miles frowned, looking around. “Are you all telling me Julian’s been bisexual this whole time and never mentioned it to me?”

 

Sisko smiled and patted Mile’s on the shoulder. “He probably just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, Chief. I wouldn’t take it personally.”

 

“Uncomfortable? Why would that make me uncomfortable?” Miles asked.

 

Sisko looked over at the still smiling Jadzia. “I don’t know, Chief. Maybe Doctor Bashir just thought it might.”

 

Jadzia nodded. “Though I can’t imagine why - the Bajoran man he managed to sleep with two weeks ago was very attractive.”

 

Kira turned to her immediately. “The blond one? With the great ass?”

 

Jadzia nodded. “Oh, yeah. And I talked to Julian about it afterwards, too - apparently he could do this thing with his -”

 

Miles held up a hand. “Alright, stop - I get it.” He sighed, blinking away thoughts of what who could do with what and looking down at his display.

 

Jadzia smiled knowingly at Kira. “Well, if that’s too much, Chief, I could tell you about the Orion.”

 

Sisko snapped his fingers, holding up a hand. “That’s right! That was the one he keep making up poetry about his eyes.”

 

Kira snorted. “If you could call it poetry.”

 

Jadzia chuckled. “I don’t know, I think it had a sort of… boyish charm about it.”

 

“ _Your eyes are blue/And pretty as the moon/So we should bang soon_?” Kira asked incredulously.

 

Miles sighed heavily. “You’ve all made your point. Can we get back to work now?”

  
Sisko patted Mile’s on the shoulder again as he returned to his office, while Kira and Jadzia shared an amused look before returning to their duties.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of trouble figuring out how to start this chapter, but then, once it started, it felt like it started writing itself. And then I stayed up too late finishing it. Sigh, oh well. Also, I have absolutely no idea where the conversation with Sisko came from - it just kind of happened.


	3. Julian Gets New Clothes, Miles is Sorry He Ever Asked, and Garak has Too Much Self Control

The next day was typical for the station. Traders and residents crowded the Promenade, shopping and selling and simply strolling as the mood struck. Doctor Bashir looked around as he made his own way through the crowd, walking briskly but not hurrying. He was frowning - he had gotten a message from Garak that morning, asking if he would meet the Cardassian in his shop for lunch. Usually this sort of thing was accompanied by some kind of necessary sneaking around, so Julian tried to prepare himself for whatever Garak had discovered and needed his help with. 

 

He walked into the Cardassian’s store to find it empty for the moment. He glanced around, checking for Klingons or other Cardassians - anyone that could be scheming in the vicinity. He saw nothing - in fact, everything seemed perfectly normal.

 

“Ah, doctor, I see you got my message!” Garak emerged from his back room, smiling brightly. He had some clothing bundled in his arms, something green and gold.

 

Julian walked further into Garak’s shop with a raised eyebrow. “I did - though I must admit I wasn’t expecting it. Is something wrong?”

 

Garak sighed, walking forward to usher the doctor inside. “Well, nothing out of the ordinary, though I fear the problem is quite severe.”

 

Julian lowered his voice accordingly, leaning closer to the tailor. “What is it? How can I help?”

 

Garak hesitated, then copied Julian’s actions. “Well, I can’t say just yet. Though I do need you to go and put these on.” He passed the clothing to doctor, gently pushing him towards a fitting room with a hand in the middle of his back. 

 

“Why? Is someone else coming?”

 

Garak bobbed his head to the side, eye ridges raising. “Actually, yes - and they need to see you as a  _ real _ customer. Just come out when you’re done.”

 

Julian studied the Cardassian for a moment, turning in the entranceway of the changing room. This was… not as harried as Garak’s typical last minute spy shenanigans tended to be. But still, he had trusted the man on less to do more - going to Captain Sisko in the middle of the night to ask for a runabout proved that - so he shrugged and went with it. 

 

Garak stepped away as the curtain fell in place. He sighed softly, then shook his head and hurried back to his back room. 

 

When Julien stepped back into the store in the outfit Garak had selected, it was to applause. 

 

“Garak, it’s wonderful!” Jadzia grinned, clasping her hands behind her back. “Much better than what he picks out himself.”

 

Garak smiled slightly, stepping up to the doctor to regard the fit with a critical eye. “I try, Jadzia.”

 

Julian felt his face fell. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you telling me this was just to get me to put on an outfit?”

 

“For Kira’s party.” Jadzia’s eyes danced. “Admit it, Julian, you have no taste in fashion - consider it a gift to the Major.”

 

Garak circled around the doctor, still examining the fit. “And the rest of us. How does it feel? Is it tight anywhere?”

 

Julian scoffed. “My clothes are  _ comfortable _ . And these are…” The man hesitated, then sighed and rolled his eyes. “-alright, admittedly, these are pretty comfortable. And what do you mean, ‘the rest of us’?” He twisted to look at Garak, frowning.

 

Garak took a step back. “Rigellian cotton and Andorian silk- very soft material. You may want to try moving in it, just to be sure.”

 

Julian shot the Cardassian a look. “Garak.”

 

Jadzia sighed. “Julian, stop pouting. Try doing some stretches - if Garak needs to fix anything, it’ll have to be before tomorrow.”

 

The doctor sighed, but obliged the pair by doing some of his racquet ball stretches. He was surprised at how comfortable the clothing really was - the left sleeve and side were made of pleated Andorian silk in gold. The material was soft, silky and slightly cool. The rest was a deep green in Rigellian cotton, which was equally soft but without the silk. The pants to go with it were black, made of the same cotton. It all moved easily with him, with enough stretch to give him full freedom of movement. “Actually… Garak, this is incredible! I don’t think I’ve ever had clothes that fit me so well.”

 

Garak smiled, clasping his hands over his stomach and smiling in pride. “Why, thank you, my dear. Of course, it’s easy to make good clothing for a suitable model.”

 

Jadzia hummed in agreement. “I agree. Julian, you should let Garak dress you more often.” 

 

Garak shot the Trill a withering look when Julian turned his back on the pair.

 

Jadzia grinned back at him.

 

“You may be right, Jadzia.” He straightened up, turning back to the pair. 

 

Garak’s smile was back in place, and Jadzia had reigned back her grin.

 

The doctor smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, the way you’ve been complaining about my tastes, Garak, I imagine you’d be quite happy to get rid of all my clothes entirely.”

 

Jadzia snorted, covering her mouth with her hand in amused surprise. 

 

Garak took in a breath through the nose before forcing a pleasant smile. He could feel the scales at his neck thickening as they darkened in color. “Your  _ tastes _ , or lackthereof, are certainly something I would be happy to help you dispense with.”

 

Julian raised his brows. “Well, if everything you’d make would be as comfortable as this, I’d be more than happy to let you divest me of my tastes - or lack thereof.”

 

Jadzia had to turn away, barely keeping herself from laughing at the pair. 

 

Julian looked at her with concern. “Jadzia, are you alright?”

 

She waved a hand shaking her head to get a hold of herself. She took a deep breath, then turned back to them with a style. “I’m fine, Julian. I just remembered a joke Benjamin told me this morning.”

 

“Oh?” Garak asked, turning to the Trill. “Do tell, I always enjoy a spot of humor in my day.”

 

Jadzia kept smiling. “Maybe later. Julian, don’t you need to get back to the infirmary?”

 

The doctor flinched, then whirled to dart back into the changing room. “Yes! Of course! What time is it?”

 

“You have twenty minutes yet, doctor.” Garak frowned at Jadzia crossing his arms.

 

Jadzia clasped her hands behind her back and shrugged innocently.

 

Julian rushed out of the changing room, pushing the clothing back to Garak. “Look, I need to go grab something to eat, would you mind bringing these by my quarters later? Thanks.” And the young man was off without waiting for a reply. 

 

Garak shook his head, moving to the counter so he could properly fold and package the outfit. 

 

Jadzia wandered up, barely keeping her smile from turning into a grin. “So, Julian’s quarters.”

 

Garak sighed. “That is where he lives - and we did surprise him with this on short notice.”

 

Jadzia rolled her eyes. “Don’t you see? This is an opportunity!”

 

Garak faced the Trill. He smiled his best customer service smile, arching his eye ridges. “Yes; one I have yet to decide whether or not I intend to take.”

 

Jadzia sighed. “You are impossible.”

 

“Not impossible, Jadzia. Merely very difficult.” The Cardassian looked back to the clothing, smoothing the front of the shirt. He couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face while he did so.

 

Jadzia watched him carefully. She shook her head a little. “You should see yourself.”

 

Garak started, then schooled his expression into something less… gentle. “Whatever do you mean?”

 

“I’ve never seen you look so… happy.”

 

Garak snorted, smiling at the Trill. “Jadzia, I’m almost always happy. How often have you seen me without a smile?”

 

Jadzia shook her head. “Just because you’re smiling, doesn’t mean you’re happy. And for a moment there, you were  _ happy _ .” The Trill stepped forward, and placed a hand gently on Garak’s wrist. She gave him a reassuring smile, then turned and walked away. 

 

Garak studied the folded clothes. He brushed some imaginary lint off of one corner of the shirt, considering what Jadzia had said. Was he really getting so pathetically obvious? 

 

_ You’re sentimental and a fool. Chasing after a man less than half your age who hasn’t even noticed you in any other way than a mystery to be solved. And, if the rate of people who have you figure out is anything to go by, he already  _ has _ figured you out - he’s probably laughing at you. Keeping you around to amuse himself with the foolish old man who likes to pretend he’s still relevant. _

 

Garak shook his head. No, that wasn’t Julian - that was Tain speaking. He never could quite get the man out of his head. 

 

The tailor pulled out a box, laying the folded outfit inside. Julian was not a Cardassian - he didn’t play games with people the way his people did. He had no doubt that, should the doctor wish to engage in such a lifestyle, he would thrive - but Julian was not selfish enough where it counted, and too stubborn where it did. No ambition, a strong moral code, and a life dedicated to helping others. No, Julian was  _ not _ a Cardassian. 

 

Garak sighed as he closed the box. He leaned on the counter of his cashier’s desk, no closer to finding an answer than he had been before.

 

* * *

 

 

“I had the strangest run in with Garak today.”

 

Miles’s dart hit the rim of the board, falling to the ground. He sighed, glancing at Julian before lining up his next shot. “You don’t say.”

 

Julian nodded. “He invited me to his shop and made me try on an outfit - Jadzia’s idea, apparently. For Kira’s birthday.”

 

Miles grunted an affirmative. At least his second dart made it on the board. “What’s so strange about that, then?”

 

“I looked up the materials he said he used for the outfit - they’re very  _ nice _ materials, Miles. Quite expensive, in fact. I don’t think Jadzia likes me enough to spend that much on an outfit for me - so that means it must have been Garak’s prerogative.”

 

Miles looked at Julian as he lined up his third shot. Then he sighed and let his arm drop. “What about it?”

 

Julian blinked at the chief. “Nothing, I just… didn’t think we were that close.”

 

The chief rolled his eyes, lining up his shot again. It also made it on the board, though not particularly near the center. He debated telling Julian about the whole thing, but also didn’t want to give Julian any ideas about getting together with a Cardassian. Especially not one like Garak. “Well, you do have lunch together pretty often. And he doesn’t exactly have many friends. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to give you a gift.”

 

Julian nodded, but frowned. “I suppose.”

 

Miles retrieved his darts, then returned to stand next to his friend. “Besides, how am I supposed to know what a Cardassian is thinking? Maybe it’s some kind of cultural norm you don’t know about.”

 

Julian nodded, and lined up his first throw.

 

Miles bit his cheek, then sniffed. “So, why didn’t you tell me you’re bisexual?”

 

Julian’s shot missed the board. He opened his mouth, then closed it with a slightly abashed smile as he turned to the chief. “How did you find out?”

 

Miles crossed his arms. “I got to hear about it this morning - from all of Ops.”

 

Julian nodded, turning back to the board. “Well, for what it’s worth, I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret from you - I just thought it might make you… uncomfortable.” He threw his second dart, landing on the board.

 

Miles huffed a sigh. “Why does everyone think I’m going to be uncomfortable just by knowing a man enjoys being with another man?”

 

Julian held up a finger and opened his mouth, then thought better of it and closed his mouth. He lined up his third shot instead.

 

Miles gaped. “What?”

 

Julian sighed, straightening. “It’s just… you can be very… comfortable. With how you expect things to be. And when thing  _ aren’t _ what you expect them to be, well…”

 

Miles put his hand on his hips. “Well?” 

 

Julian sucked in a breath, then sighed. “You can be… agitated. But only until you get used to it.”

 

Miles sighed through his nose, looking away. After a few moments, he shook his head and crossed his arms. “Alright, fine. You’re right, I can be a bit pig-headed.”

 

Julian smiled, then turned and threw his last dart. “Only the slightest amount.” He walked forward, collecting his darts. 

 

Miles snorted, then shook his head and chuckled. He took up the throwing spot. He started lining up his shot and Julian came to stand next to him.

 

The doctor watched a minute, then cleared his throat. “There was… one other reason I didn’t tell you right away.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I had a crush on you.”

 

Miles’s shot went wide and he whipped his head around. He gaped at Julian, seemingly unable to think of what to say. 

 

Julian shrugged. “What can I say, your rugged Irish charm is… irresistible.” 

 

Miles squinted at the doctor. “Are you having me on?”

 

Julian’s eyes widened. “Chief, I assure you, I am being completely honest with you. I mean, I don’t feel that way any more - really, I don’t, but when we first met…”

 

“Is that why you were so determined to get me to like you?”

 

Julian chuckled. “I did come on a bit strong, didn’t I?”

 

Miles sighed and shook his head. He turned back to the board. “Well, at least that answer’s better than you thought it would make me uncomfortable.”

 

Julian arched a brow. “And knowing that I used to have a crush on you doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”

 

“No.” Miles threw his dart. He glanced at Julian, then shook his head and looked back at the board. “No, I mean, these things happen - it’s not like you actually made a move on me or anything.”

 

Julian squinted at Miles, then suddenly grinned. “You’re preening!”

 

Miles sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to throw his last dart. “I am not.”

 

“You are too! You’re happy to know that I found you attractive.”

 

Miles sighed again. “Just drop it, Julian.”

 

The doctor chuckled. “Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

 

“As a matter of fact, yes.” 

 

Julian held up his hands. 

 

Miles eyed him suspiciously. Then he turned, glancing back once before lining up his shot again.

 

“Just one more question, chief.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Have you ever found me attractive?”

 

Needless to say, the dart missed its mark.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Garak held the box under his arm, making his way through the habitat ring to the doctor’s quarters. He’d waited until later to make this particular delivery - he knew Julian and Chief O’Brien spent time together on Thursdays, and that the doctor wouldn’t have been home until late.

 

 _You should have dropped it off at the door earlier, now look at you._ _Nervous about dropping off some clothes he no doubt views as a gift from a friend._ The Cardassian shook his head. He needed to get a handle on this - one way or the other. Otherwise, he would have to deal with his warring emotions for as long as the doctor was on the station.

 

Garak stopped. There was something he hadn’t thought of before. As a Starfleet officer, Julian could be reassigned at any time the Federation needed him somewhere else. Garak had been so concerned with the possibility of the doctor’s untimely death that he had failed to consider him simply… leaving. 

 

It was not as if the tailor could follow - his enemies were watching him, for one thing. And for another, what excuse could he make? If it was an outpost or station, he might be able to concoct something feasible - but that wouldn’t work if the doctor was assigned to a ship. And besides that, why was he even considering uprooting himself just to follow the doctor around like some kind of lost puppy? 

 

Garak shook his head, forcing himself forward. No, if the doctor were reassigned, that would be the end of it. He was not so far gone that he would degrade himself by chasing after someone who was uninterested. Or, at least, someone he didn’t know was interested. Of course, if he did, there was no way that even Julian would miss the implication. It was amazing, really, how easily he could think himself into circles.

 

The Cardassian paused to sigh softly before ringing the the bell to Julian’s quarters. 

 

“Enter.” 

 

Garak walked into the doctor’s quarters and looked around.

 

Julian was laying on his couch, reading a padd in lounge clothing - very  _ loud _ lounge clothing that clashed on every account. 

 

Garak sighed despairingly. And  _ this _ was what he found attractive. “It seems I was needed more than I thought.”

 

Julian twisted to look at the door, then grinned and sat up while swinging his legs to the floor. “Garak! I was wondering when you’d be by.”

 

The tailor stayed where he was, but held up the box with a poignant raise of his eye ridges. “And yet you chose to wear  _ that _ . Paisley does not go with plaid, my dear.”

 

Julian snorted, rising to accept the box. “They’re comfortable.”

 

“So are these, but this outfit doesn’t threaten to damage the eyes of anyone who happens to see it.”

 

Julian rolled his eyes, moving to set the box on the table in his quarters. “Well, if your eyes are undamaged enough, I could actually use your help with something.”

 

Garak folded his arms behind his back. “Oh?”

 

The doctor nodded, retrieving the padd from his couch and stepping back over to the Cardassian. “I’ve been attempting to learn Kardasi in my spare time - most of the medical information on Cardassians is still untranslated, and should an emergency arrive…”

 

Garak nodded. “A wise precaution - though, I do believe the files were left untranslated on purpose. We do so love our privacy.”

 

Julian smirked. “Believe me, I’ve noticed.” He stepped next to Garak, nearly pressing against the tailor’s side as he held the padd in front of them both. He pointed to one line in particular. “See this? I haven’t been able to make out the word - the context seems off, somehow. It’s probably just my weak grasp on the language…”

 

Garak stood as still as possible. The doctor was very close - close enough that he could feel the younger man’s body heat against his side, and smell some kind of musky cologne. Given how he usually spent his days in cold misery, he felt the urge to press into that warmth. And the scent wasn’t doing him any favors, either - it was a warm scent, rich and full, and made him want to lean in to get a better smell. Instead of doing that, however, his eyes swept over the passage in question. “Ah, I see the trouble you’re having. This scene is a double entendre -” The tailor paused, rereading the passage before turning his head slightly to look at the doctor. “Which you already know, considering you’ve read the translation.”

 

Julian chuckled. “I didn’t know it was a double entendre, though I suppose I should have guessed. I knew there had to be more to  _ The Never-Ending Sacrifice _ than you were letting on.”

 

Garak sighed. “So you tricked me into playing my hand by reading it in Kardasi and asking for my help. Very clever, my dear.”

 

“I thought so.”

 

They were so close. If Garak leaned forward a few inches, he would be able to kiss those soft looking lips. And he wanted to - the urge hit him with some force, enough that he rocked forward onto the balls of his feet. 

 

_ Self-control! _ He admonished himself, taking a step back and forcing a smile. “Well, I’m glad to see I’ve been of some help.”

 

Julian nodded, pursing his lips and looking away for a moment. “Of course. Thank you for bringing the outfit - and for making it for me.”

 

Garak felt like he was missing something. That reaction seemed almost… disappointed? “Think nothing of it, doctor. I’m always happy to be of service.”

 

“You can call me by my first name, you know. We  _ have _ known each other for over three years.” Julian walked back over to his couch, sitting down with his novel. 

 

Garak smiled and inclined his head. No, he was just imagining the disappointment - or perhaps projecting it. If Julian really were disappointed, he would have stayed close to watch for a reaction - or provoke one. “Think of it as a term of endearment.”

 

Julian looked up and smiled. “Should I call you my dear tailor, then?”

 

Garak made a dry chuckle - amusement was, after all, an appropriate reaction. And it hide the way his heart had panged in longing for the affection. “If you wish. I  _ am _ a tailor, after all.”

 

Julian nodded. “Yes, plain, simple Garak the tailor.”

 

Garak held out his arms and smiled. “Exactly.”

 

“I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow at the party then, my dear tailor?”

 

Garak schooled his expression to hide the silly smile that threatened to bubble up at the endearment. “Someone has to ensure you wear the right outfit.”

 

Julian laughed. “I suppose they do. Good night, Garak.”

 

“Good night… Julian.” Garak nodded.

 

The doctor smiled, and turned to lay back on his couch with a final nod of farewell.

 

Garak left, but paused once the door had swished closed behind him. He took a deep breath, clearing out the scent of the doctor’s cologne. He closed his eyes, banishing the thought of how nice the doctor’s body heat had felt against his side. He wasn’t particularly successful on either account. 

  
With a sigh, Garak headed back to his own quarters - to spend the night alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, everyone should know there will be a shorter companion piece from Julian's point of view when this is done. Second off, there should only be about two more chapters, I think, but leaving it open until I'm sure. So far, each chapter has represented a day on the station. 
> 
> (Also, for anyone who didn't know and was curious, the book in chapter one was Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury.)


	4. Keiko is God's Gift to Miles, Quark takes Bets, Miles Wins

Miles and Keiko O’Brien moved around their quarters, getting ready to go to Kira’s party. Keiko was strapping on Molly’s shoes, their daughter sitting on the couch. Miles was fixing his shirt in the mirror - with as much time as he spent in his uniform, it felt odd to be out of it while on the station. Finally, he shook his head and turned to his family. “Keiko, did you know Julian was bisexual?”

 

Keiko looked up with a frown. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Well, it just feels like I’m the only one who  _ didn’t _ know.”

 

Keiko’s brows rose. “You didn’t know?”

 

Miles threw up his hands. “So you did know.”

 

Keiko snorted, picking up Molly as she stood. “Well, it was kind of hard to miss his crush on you when you first met.”

 

Miles gaped at her. “Wha- how did  _ you _ know about that?”

 

Keiko shook her head. “Miles, it was so obvious. He kept trying to impress you - I’m honestly surprised you didn’t notice.”

 

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

 

Keiko walked over to her husband, passing Molly to him. “Why should it? It was just a little crush - and look, now you two are good friends. It worked out fine.”

 

Miles sighed, but smiled. “I s’pose you’re right. I just don’t know how I didn’t see it before.”

 

Keiko gave him a pointed look. “Maybe you didn’t  _ want _ to.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I want to?”

 

“Because you do  _ like _ Julian - just as a friend. And knowing he saw you in a romantic sense would have been awkward - for both of you.”

 

Miles smiled. “I’m a lucky man, to have ended up with a woman as brilliant as you.”

 

Keiko grinned. “You bet you are. Come on, we’re going to be late to Kira’s party if we don’t get moving.” The woman grabbed a bag with tissue paper sticking out of the top on her way out.

 

Miles sighed, shaking his head. “Right, the party. Now we get to watch Garak make googly eyes at Julian the whole time.”

 

Keiko paused. “Garak’s coming?”

 

Miles shrugged. “Yeah - Dax invited him.”

 

Keiko nodded, walking out the door. “Well that was nice of her. I’m sure Julian appreciates it.”

 

Miles walked next to her. He frowned. “Why would Julian appreciate it?”

 

Keiko looked back at her husband in surprise. “Aren’t they together?”

 

“No. What d’you say that for?”

 

“I just thought… well, I was at the clinic with Molly last week when she scraped her knee and Garak stopped by - the way he and Julian were talking, I just assumed they were a couple.”

 

Miles stared at his wife in astonishment. “Has everyone noticed this…  _ thing _ between Julian and Garak and I just… haven’t?”

 

Keiko arched a brow. “Well, maybe you didn’t want to notice it.”

 

“That again? Well why wouldn’t I want to notice it this time?”

 

“Because you don’t want your best friend in a relationship with a Cardassian?”

 

“I don’t… I mean…” Miles sighed. “Maybe it started out that way, but it’s not just that. It’s Garak.”

 

Keiko crossed her arms. “What about him?”

 

“Well, he’s a spy.”

 

“Miles.”

 

“He is! He admitted to it!”

 

“What’s a spy?” Molly asked. 

 

Keiko frowned at her husband. “From what you told me, he admitted to being a spy  _ before  _ he got here. And besides, the Federation has spies too - it’s not like he’s one right now.”

 

“But he used to be - and he could get Julian in trouble. And how do we know he isn’t one now? It’s not like he would tell us.”

 

“What’s a spy?” Molly asked again, louder.

 

“Later, sweetheart.” Miles shifted his daughter from one hip to the other. 

 

Keiko sighed. “Miles, you don’t know that he  _ is _ one. And Julian is a Starfleet officer - just like you. He can take care of himself. Besides, don’t you want him to be happy?”

 

“Of course I want him to be happy - just not with a Cardie spy.”

 

“Miles.”

 

Miles sighed. “Alright, I’m sorry. I shouldna said that. I just… I don’t want him to get hurt, is all.”

 

“What makes you so convinced Garak is going to hurt him?”

 

“What makes you so convinced he isn’t going to hurt Garak?”

 

Miles opened his mouth, then closed it. He considered it for a few moments, a serious set to his face. “He is a bit of a cad, isn’t he?”

 

Keiko smiled. “He can be. But I don’t think that’s going to happen - to either of them. I’m not saying you have to like Garak - just don’t try to stop Julian because  _ you _ don’t like Garak.”

 

Miles sighed. “Alright - fine. I’ll be nice - but if Garak  _ does _ hurt Julian-”

 

“Then you can rush in to be his knight in shining armor.” Keiko laughed.

 

Miles shook his head, but smiled. “That’s not what I meant.”

 

“I know. You’re a good friend, Miles. Just remember that sometimes being a good friend means putting up with a boyfriend you don’t like.”

 

Miles sighed. “I know. They aren’t together, you know.”

 

“Not yet.”

 

* * *

 

Garak sighed, pausing outside the door to the wardroom. He had a box under his arm, tied shut with an elegant bow. He still wasn’t sure that attending the party was a good idea, but he knew that if he tried to avoid it Jadzia was likely to hunt him down and drag him there - a most undignified entrance. Best to avoid it by being punctual. 

 

“Garak!” Keiko O’Brien walked up to the tailor easily. “Miles just told me you were coming on our way here.”

 

The Chief was holding Molly, and nodded. “Garak.”

 

The Cardassian nodded back. “Chief. Mrs. O’Brien, good afternoon.”

 

“Please, call me Keiko.”

 

“What’s a spy?” Molly regarded the Cardassian with open curiosity. “My daddy says you’re one.”

 

Miles sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. 

 

Keiko crossed her arms over her chest and gave her husband a pointed look. 

 

Garak smiled - there was always something he liked about the unabashed honesty of children. “A spy is a person who finds things out, to tell other people. Usually secrets no one wants people to know.”

 

“Oh. Are you a spy?” Molly tilted her head. 

 

Garak chuckled. “No, child - I’m a tailor. I make clothes.”

 

“Daddy, why did you say he was a spy?”

 

Miles looked at Keiko for help. 

 

His wife arched a brow, then sighed. “Come on, Molly - we’re going to be late for the party.” Keiko took her daughter, resting her on a hip. “And then you won’t get any cake!”

 

“I like cake!” Molly seemed to forget the conversation at hand, allowing herself to be distracted as her mother entered the wardroom. 

 

Miles cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Garak.”

 

The tailor arched his eye ridges. “Chief. I see you still believe I am a spy.”

 

“Well, it’s not like you would tell us if you were.”

 

Garak smiled. “You do have a rather apt point - if I were a spy, which I’m not saying I am, I would do everything in my power to make you believe otherwise. Of course, Cardassians sending a Cardassian as a spy seems like a rather poor choice, don’t you think?

 

Miles frowned. “What?”

 

Garak made a face of surprise. “Well, if Cardassia  _ really _ wanted to spy on the Federation, wouldn’t it make more sense to send someone they wouldn’t suspect? A Bolian, perhaps, or even… a human?”

 

Miles squinted at the Cardassian. “No human would betray the Federation to spy for the Cardassians.”

 

Garak nodded slightly, then bobbed his head to the side. “Perhaps. But humans have betrayed the Federation to join the Maquis, haven’t they? What makes it so much harder to believe one could betray the Federation for other reasons?”

 

“That’s different - look, let’s not talk about this, ok? I promised my wife I would be nice, and I don’t need you to…” Miles waved his hand in the space between them. 

 

Garak arched a brow, as if he had no idea what the chief meant. “Don’t need me to… what, chief?”

 

Miles grumbled for a minute, then straightened. “Antagonizing. I don;t need you antagonizing.”

 

“Ah, I see. And here I thought we were just having a friendly debate.”

 

“No you didn’t. I’m not stupid, you know.”

 

“I never thought so for a moment, chief.”

 

Miles rolled his eyes. “Sure you didn’t. Let’s just get this over with.” He held a hand out to indicate that Garak should go first.

 

“Why, thank you, chief.”

 

Miles grunted.

 

Garak knew it was more because the chief didn’t trust him to be at his back, but he pretended not to as he stepped forward to enter the wardroom. 

 

Jadzia, Worf, and Kira were in one corner by a table of snacks, chatting amiably. Keiko was talking with Captain Sisko and his son, and Miles brushed past the Cardassian to join them. Julian was nowhere to be seen, though Odo stood alone by the presents table. 

 

Garak approached the contable, setting his gift down along with the others. “I must admit, I’m a bit out of my element here.”

 

“I’m not surprised. Doctor Bashir isn’t here to smooth things over, and you hardly know anyone else. Must be like when the Federation first took over Deep Space 9.”

 

Garak smiled, but felt a thin line of anger rise at supposition - mostly because it was correct. He was not in control here - he did not know what to expect, or how he was expected to act in this situation. 

 

“Garak.” Major Kira walked up to the two men. “I’m surprised, I didn’t expect you to bring anything.”

 

The tailor forced his usual smile. “Well, Major, I looked up the customs for such an occasion, and you were gracious enough to invite a simple tailor to such a special event. I figured it would be remiss not to bring a present.”

 

Kira crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, but not in a kind way. “Well thank you, Garak. That’s very thoughtful of you.”

 

Garak inclined his head.  “Happy birthday, Major.”

 

Kira nodded back, then turned to the constable. “And what about you, Odo? Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

Odo ‘harumphed’. “I don’t understand you hominids and your need to  _ celebrate _ growing closer to death. It seems a rather morbid tradition. Still, I’m glad to have been included.”

 

“Good. Try to have a little fun, ok?”

 

Odo inclined his head.

 

Kira smiled at him - a sincere smile this time, before moving to go talk to the O’Briens and the Captain. 

 

“Looks like the Major hasn’t forcibly ejected you yet.” Jadzia smiled as she walked up to the table.

 

Garak raised his eye ridges. “No, but I do believe she was sorely tempted to do so.”

 

Odo scoffed. “And miss making you uncomfortable? Hardly.”

 

Garak sighed. “Well, at least I know that the Federation’s moral standards are being adhered to in the strictest regard.”

 

“Kira isn’t Starfleet.” Jadzia grinned. “But those strict moral standards don’t mean we can’t have a little fun now and then.”

 

“At least one of us is enjoying this, then.”

 

“You aren’t enjoying yourself, Mr. Garak?” Sisko walked up with a small smile.

 

Garak’s eye ridges rose. “I said nothing of the sort, captain.”

 

“But you implied it.” Sisko folded his hands behind his back. “Not that I blame you. In the middle of a group of Starfleet officers, and you a Cardassian… tailor.”

 

Garak couldn’t help but smile. He admired the captain’s tact, particularly in situations like this. “I make due as well as I can, though I do admit this is all a bit… imposing.”

 

“What d’ya think they’re talking about?” Miles asked Worf. The two stood across the room. 

 

Worf snorted. “No doubt the Cardassian is attempting to earn the trust of the captain and the others with his… charm and wit.”

 

Miles nodded. “See? You understand. Everyone else keeps telling me to relax.”

 

“By ‘everyone else’ I assume you mean Keiko.”

 

Miles sighed. “Well… yeah, but it’s not just her.”

 

Worf made a displeased noise. “Yes. Jadzia had been similarly… unconcerned.”

 

“It’s not like we’re saying we should lock the man up, or be unkind. But the less time spent with him, the better, you know?”

 

Worf nodded. “Yes - less time spent gives him less opportunity to overhear something he should not.”

 

“Exactly! Is that really such a bad thing to consider?”

 

“Caution is most certainly warranted, chief. You are wise to see it.”

 

Miles nodded. “Thank you.” 

 

The door to the wardroom opened, and Julian appeared bearing a bag that was clearly a bottle of wine. He was wearing the outfit Garak had given him last night, and rushed over to the Major first thing. “Kira! Sorry I’m late - had trouble with a patient at the end of my shift and couldn’t get away soon enough.”

 

“It’s alright, Julian, glad you could make it - and that you’re not wearing one of your usual off duty outfits. Where did you get this?”

 

“Garak made it for him.” Jadzia stepped forward. “It was my idea, though.”   
  


Kira laughed. “It was a good idea.” She turned to face the tailor. “And good work, Garak.”

 

Garak inclined his head. “Thank you, Major. Knowing my work is appreciated is the greatest pleasure I can get from life.”

 

Jadzia grinned. “Well then, Julian should let you dress him more often - the rest of us would certainly appreciate it.”

 

Garak forced a smile. “No need to try and flatter an old tailor, Jadzia. At least, not so heavily.”

 

Julian smiled, walking over to the the Cardassian. “Yes, Jadzia, it takes a deft hand to compliment Garak - otherwise he feels the need to deflect it with false modesty.”

 

“False?” Garak’s eye ridges rose. “My dear doctor, I assure you, any modesty I may profess is entirely genuine.”

 

“You should take credit, Garak.” Kira smiled, crossing her arms. “You do good work - and you’d have to, given Julian’s tastes.”

 

“Or lack thereof.” The doctor smiled at the tailor. “Or so I’m told.”

 

“It’s true.” Jadzia and Kira spoke at the same time. 

 

Garak held up his hands. “It seems popular opinion is against you, doctor.”

 

Julian sighed, shaking his head. “Well, I suppose that mean I should listen to popular opinion, my dear tailor.”

 

Miles started. He looked at Worf. “Since when has he called him that?”

 

Worf looked at the group, then back to the engineer. “I do not know.”

 

Keiko joined the others - Jake had graciously agreed to play with Molly in a corner while the adults conversed. “Julian, you look  _ wonderful _ . Garak, you’ve really outdone yourself.”

 

Garak smiled, the scales on his neck thickening as they darkened. He wasn’t sure if it was the genuine praise… or the way Julian was watching him, gentle laughter in those brown eyes. He cleared his throat. “Thank you, Mrs… Keiko.”

 

Kira shook her head. “Garak, you’re blushing.”

 

Keiko tilted her head. “He is?”

 

“It’s the scales.” Julian folded his hands behind his back. “Blood rushes to fill them the same way our blood rushes to our cheeks - see the darkening?”

 

Garak felt his eyes narrow slightly at the doctor. “I hadn’t known you were so aware of Cardassian physiology.”

 

“Well, as a doctor, I make it my business to be aware. Besides, you couldn’t have me read all those Cardassian novels without picking  _ something _ up.”

 

Kira scoffed. “Don’t tell me you made him read  _ The Never Ending Sacrifice _ .”

 

Julian grinned. “The first thing he suggested.”

 

The Major shook her head. “I’m sorry, Julian - I really am.”

 

Garak smiled. “Major, I had no idea you were so well read.”

 

Kira snorted. “I thought it might give me an edge when I was in the resistance - some kind of understanding. Who knew Cardassians weren’t hiding anything at all?”

 

“Maybe you should try reading it in the original Kardasi. I’ve found the experience… insightful.” Julian smiled smugly. 

 

Jadzia stepped away from the group, strolling over to Worf and Miles. “You know, gentlemen, it’s impolite to stare.”

 

Worf snorted. “You expect me to frivolously chat with a Cardassian?”

 

Jadzia frowned. “You could try.” Then she turned to the other man. “And what about you, chief?”

 

Miles looked at the Trill. He opened his mouth to say something - then closed it with a sigh. He straightened up, then went over to the group. He slipped an arm around his wife’s waist, offering her a smile. 

 

Jadzia gave Worf a pointed look before going back over herself.

 

With a growl, the Klingon officer followed.

 

* * *

 

 

The party ran smoothly after that. Quark arrived with drinks - the Ferengi’s gift to the Major - and soon enough it came time for Kira to open her presents. Julian, of course, had gotten her wine - Bajoran wine that she was fond of. Captain Sisko had pulled some strings to get her a whole week off to spend as she wished, while Jake Sisko had gotten her a Bajoran good luck charm. The O’Briens had gotten Bajoran pastries and sweets, as well as a handmade card courtesy of Molly. Jadzia had sprung for an expensive perfume the Major liked, while Worf had not known what to offer, opting for a favor owed. Garak’s present was met with surprised approval - a simple pink sweater made out a very soft material. 

 

When the gift opening was done, the cake was cut and served, and everyone dispersed into small groups. Soon, Keiko needed to take a tired Molly home. Jake joined them when the youngest O’Brien refused to leave without him, leaving only adults in the room.

 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Julian held out a fluted glass.

 

Garak accepted with an inclination of his head. “Thank you, my dear. I must admit, despite my misgivings at attending, I have found the evening to be rather enjoyable.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it. I’m also glad to see the others being a bit more accepting - it’s about damn time.” Julian took a drink from his own glass.

 

Garak shook his head. Ah, no matter how he grew, his doctor never quite left his naivety behind. It was an endearing quality. “Well, they haven’t had the benefit of sharing my company at least once a week for nearly three years.”

 

Julian smiled. “True, true - you do have a certain amount of charm, though, my dear tailor. You can’t deny that.”

 

“You flatter me, doctor. I am merely an old man who runs a tailor shop.”

 

“You’re not that old, Garak.”

 

The tailor arched a brow. “Oh? And what has you convinced of that?”

 

Julian made a show of examining Garak’s face. Then he gently gestured with his index finger. “The ridges at your ears - from what I’ve gathered, Cardassian’s consider their softening as a sign of advanced age. A far as I can tell from our past encounters, yours are quite firm.”

 

Garak could feel his scales beginning to darken again. “I didn’t know you were paying such close attention, doctor.”

 

Julian smirked, taking another drink. “I always pay attention to you, Garak - otherwise, I’d miss half the clues.”

 

“Clues, doctor?” Garak tried his own drink - kanar, how thoughtful of the doctor. 

 

“Of what you really mean when you’re saying something completely different.”

 

Garak smiled. “Ah, my dear doctor. Are you still under the impression that I am a spy?”

 

Across the room, Quark leaned close to Major Kira. “Odds are ten to one Garak kisses Bashir first - 5 strips minimum.”

 

Miles made a disgusted noise. “You want to start a pool for  _ that _ ?”

 

Quark scoffed. “Oh, it’s already  _ started _ , chief - otherwise I wouldn’t have odds. Do you want in?”

 

“Well if he doesn’t, I do.” Jadzia recrossed her legs in her chair. “And I’ll take those odds.”

 

Quark grinned, taking out a padd and having the Trill thumbprint it. “Pleasure doing business with you. What about you, Major - are you in?”

 

Kira watched the men across the room for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah - alright, I’m in.”

 

“Are you serious?” Miles asked.

 

Kira pressed her thumbprint and laughed. “It’s just a bit of fun, chief. Garak will kiss Julian, then Julian will get all flustered and run away, telling him how they’re just friends.”

 

Jadzia snorted. “Garak will kiss Julian first - but Julian will get flustered because he  _ liked _ it, not because he just wants to stay friends.”

 

Worf shook his head. “I do not see the point in this idle speculation.”

 

“It’s a game, Worf.” Jadzia smiled at the Klingon. “Loosen up a little.”

 

“And if you do, place a bet - even for just a small commission fee, the house is already making bank on this one.” Quark shook his head. “Things would be so much simpler for all of you if you just arranged short term marriage contracts for business, like we do.”

 

Odo scoffed, joining them. “I don’t see why humanoids feel the need to couple at all. It seems to me like more trouble than it’s worth.”

 

Captain Sisko chuckled, walking over as well. “Maybe you’ll figure it out someday, constable. Quark, I’d like to place a bet.”

 

The Ferengi nodded, handing over the padd. “Go right ahead, captain - the more the merrier!”

 

Sisko clicked a few buttons, then used his thumbprint to seal it before handing the padd back. “It is a merry time, after all.”

 

Across the room, Julian shook his head. “After everything, are you still going to deny you were ever a spy? You can’t honestly expect me to believe you were always a tailor.”

 

“Of course not, doctor - before this, I was a gardener.”

 

Julian nodded, smiling. “Well, in that case, you and Keiko should talk more often - she is a botanist, after all.”

 

“So I’ve heard. I don’t think Chief O’Brien would appreciate that, however.” Garak raised his eye ridges.

 

“Chief O’Brien doesn’t control Keiko.”

 

“No, but his opinion would certainly count for something.”

 

“Not really. Just because they’re close doesn’t mean that Keiko isn’t an adult capable of forming her own opinions about people. She can like or dislike whoever she wants.” Julian downed the rest of his drink. 

 

Garak narrowed his eyes at the doctor again. If he didn’t know any better… “Surely, as a friend, you yourself have a great deal of respect for the chief and his opinions.”

 

Julian met the tailor’s gaze. “Most of them. He can be a little harsh at times, though he usually means well.” The young man took a step closer to the Cardassian, bringing them scant inches apart. “Besides, I’m also an adult capable of forming my own opinions - which you should be well aware of, my dear tailor.”

 

“Certainly, my dear doctor - I am well aware of your various…  _ opinions _ .” Garak was watching now, carefully controlling his breathing. There was that cologne again, and the scent was making him feel a little heady. “I believe I could surmise your thoughts on a great many subjects.”

 

“Are you sure?” Julian crept a little closer. “Sometimes, I think you are deliberately obtuse just to provoke a reaction out of me.”

 

Garak forced himself to remain relaxed and still. “Anything is possible, I suppose. Though I’m not sure how such methods would be particularly beneficial to better understanding your opinions, doctor.”

 

Jadzia put a hand on Kira’s elbow. “This is it - no one could resist that coming from the person they’re in love with.”

 

“In love?” Kira scoffed. “Infatuated, maybe.”

 

Miles watched for a few moments, then looked at Quark. “I changed my mind - I want to make a bet.”

 

Quark’s eyes widened in surprise as he handed over the padd. “Of course, chief. Just remember to add your thumbprint.”

 

“I know how it works, Quark.” 

 

The Ferengi held up his hands. “Never hurts to be sure.”

 

Sisko nodded. “I have to say old man, I agree with you.”

 

Julian and Garak seemed to have forgotten the others, watching each other intently. 

 

The doctor tilted his head. “To get me to reveal my hand, of course - to act like you know more than you do in order to make me want to prove I’m as smart as you are.”

 

“I can see the appeal to such a technique, surely.” Garak took a small step back, putting an enigmatic smile in place. He knew his darkened scales gave him away, but tried to play it off without embarrassing himself. “But, as I’ve told you, I’m only a simple tailor.”

 

Julian’s eyes searched the Cardassian’s. After a moment, his eyes widened in wonder, mouth going slightly agape. “You really don’t know.”

 

Garak’s smile faltered. “I’m afraid I don’t follow, doctor.”

 

Julian grinned, then started laughing. He took a step back and looked away, then sighed and composed himself. He looked at Garak and shook his head. “Damn. Now I’m going to lose my bet.”

 

Before Garak could muster up a reply, a warm hand ghosted over the ridges under his ears to cupped the side of his face, and soft lips pressed against his as Julian kissed him.

 

Across the room, Kira’s entire face went slack with shock. Jadzia blinked rapidly, leaning forward as if needing a better look. Worf turned away in disgust, but couldn’t help glancing over his shoulder. Quark looked devastated, and even Sisko’s face fell in surprise.

 

Miles chuckled, leaning over to give the Ferengi’s shoulder a playful shove. “Looks like I won the betting pool, Quark.”

 

The Ferengi stared up at him, then down at the padd. He looked back up, but at the kissing couple. “It looks like you have, chief.”

 

Julian pulled back first, opening his eyes to look at his tailor.

 

Garak kept his eyes closed for a few moments, savoring the way the kiss had felt. The way that - for a moment - he had forgotten why this was a bad idea, and why he should be worried. In fact, he had been… happy. Truly, genuinely… happy. 

 

“Garak?”

 

The Cardassian opened his eyes. That warm hand was still cupping his jaw, and those soft brown eyes were watching him. “If you wanted to try the kanar, my dear Julian, all you had to do was ask.”

 

Julian snorted, then laughed and gently pressed their foreheads together. “I can’t decide if you’re amazing or insufferable.”

 

Garak’s eyes widened for a moment, and he smiled. “Perhaps both.”

 

Julian snorted again, then took a step back with a smile. “Maybe we should talk about it some more… privately.” The doctor looked across the room.

 

Garak followed his gaze and immediately regretted it.

 

The others in the room spurred themselves into action once they’d been noticed. Jadzia and Kira turned to each other, pretending they had been having a conversation the whole time. Sisko turned and murmured something to Miles, who stood grinning with his arms crossed over his chest. Quark cleared his throat and looked down at his padd.

 

Garak turned to look back at the doctor. “I believe I must agree with you, my dear.”

 

Julian nodded. His hand dropped from Garak’s jaw, but just as soon slipped into the Cardassian’s hand. “Thank you for having us, Kira, but I think Garak and I will be leaving now - happy birthday.”

 

Kira turned to look in their direction uncomfortably. “Thank you for coming.”

 

Jadzia grinned at the pair. “Have a good night.”

 

Julian smirked. “I intend to.”

 

Garak could feel his scales thickening again. “Julian, please - have some decorum.”

 

The doctor chuckled, bringing Garak’s hand up to place a light kiss on his knuckles. “What can I say, my dear tailor - you bring out the worst in me.”

 

Garak was fairly certain that attraction was not the correct response to that statement. 

 

Julian grinned in a way that said he knew. He started to lead the way out of the room, but paused to look back one more time. “And… sorry about the bet, Quark. I just couldn’t stop myself.”

 

“Well, next time you decide to bet against yourself, remind me not to let you.” The Ferengi huffed, shaking his head.

 

Garak looked between the two in confusion, but was swiftly towed out of the room. 

 

Sisko sighed, then shook his head and smiled. “You know, I was worried about Doctor Bashir - but know… I think he’ll do just fine.”

 

Miles chuckled. “I may not like it, but I think you’re right, sir.”

 

Jadzia smiled at the two, then Kira.

 

The Major shook her head, then sighed and smiled back. 

 

Odo heaved a sigh of his own. “Great. Now I have to worry about what Garak will do to anyone that harms the good doctor. Excuse me, I have to make some new security policies.” The constable nodded to them all, then left the room himself.

  
It wasn’t long before Kira started laughing - then Jadzia joined in, followed by Sisko and Miles. With the exception of Worf and Quark, what little remained of the party passed in general merriment and anecdotes about the station’s newest couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting for this chapter - and also to reveal that Julian is a shit who knew what was going on the whole time. He made a fucking bet that Garak would kiss him first - I mean, come on, man. Anyways, one more chapter after this!


	5. Garak is Paranoid, Julian Puts in the Extra Effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's so wide spread throughout fanworks that I didn't realize I'd been borrowing Cardassian physiology from tinsnip! Saying it now because credit where credit is due and also their ideas for Cardassian biology are really cool!
> 
> And I decided this takes place somewhere after Season 4 Episode 5 "Indiscretion" , but before Episode 10 "Our Man Bashir".

“You know, it’s funny that we’ve both  _ been _ to each other’s quarters, but we’ve never  _ invited  _ each other to our quarters. You’d think it would have happened at least once by now.” Julian kept their hands clasped together as they made their way through the Promenade to the habitat ring. “To make up for a cancelled lunch or something.” 

 

“I am not entirely certain what makes the situation humorous, my dear.” Garak can’t help but glance around at the attention they’re drawing. Bajorans and Starfleet officers doing double takes, with reactions ranging from shocked to appalled - and even, to his great surprise, delighted. At least the activity of the day was winding down, many shops already closed and the rest - with the exception of Quark’s - in the process of closing. “Given present circumstances, it seems more like something remiss than amusing.”

 

Julian reassuringly squeezed his hand. “Present circumstances are exactly what  _ make _ it humorous. You know, this whole time I thought you knew I liked you - and then I overheard Quark talking about a betting pool about whether you’d kiss me first or I’d kiss you. And he said something about a rumor that you hadn’t known you were flirting with me - which, by the way, I  _ did _ know, making this whole situation all the more frustrating for me, especially since I tried to flirt  _ back _ and you seemed to be amenable yet-”

 

“Doctor, you’re rambling.”

 

“Hm? Sorry, I’m just so… so  _ thrilled _ . This whole time I thought you weren’t interested, when you actually didn’t realize you  _ were _ -” Julian stopped, turning to face Garak. “You  _ are _ interested, aren’t you?”

 

Garak blinked, taking a moment to sort through the doctor’s excited jumble. “Interested?”

 

“In - in me, I mean.” Julian blushed, shifting from foot to foot. “I mean, I know we kissed and - well, I just realized you haven’t actually  _ said _ , and I haven’t actually  _ asked _ , so-”

 

“My dear, I would not be allowing you to tow me through the Promenade were I not  _ interested _ .” Garak arched an eye ridge, taking a look around to emphasize his point.

 

Julian smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I know you aren’t a fan of spectacles that aren’t of your own design-”

 

Garak smiled in acknowledgement.

 

“But I… do you have any idea how many times I  _ wanted _ you to kiss me?”

 

Garak blinked again, then slowly started walking again - this time Julian matched the easier pace. “I am afraid not, my dear, but you can feel free to tell me about it - in private.”

Julian chuckled. “Of course.” He looked down, where they were still holding hands, and smiled. “I’m making a babbling idiot of myself, but I can’t help it - I’ve been hoping something like this would happen for years, and now it finally  _ has _ .”

 

Garak sighed softly, but affectionately. “You have still failed to explain why the situation about visiting each other’s quarters is humorous.”

 

“Oh! Right, well… I thought about it. Inviting you to my quarters, I mean. I thought of excuses for it, too - missed lunch, emergency uniform repair-”

 

Garak snorted. 

 

“It could’ve worked! Anyway, I thought about it, but I thought that maybe I was overstepping some cultural boundary, or you weren’t actually interested and I would make a fool out of myself - and this whole time you were flirting with me subconsciously, and maybe if I  _ had _ invited you to my quarters-”

 

“I would have realized it sooner?”

 

Julian smiled. “Exactly.”

 

“I still fail to see the humor, my dear.”

 

“Well, maybe it isn’t as amusing as I thought it was - or maybe it just seems amusing to me because I’m so  _ damned _ happy.”

 

Garak arched an eye ridge. “Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe your exuberance - after all, for a man so capable of finding attractive partners as yourself, I fail to see the appeal in a simple, old tailor.”

 

Julian sighed, rolling his eyes. “You aren’t that old. Besides, it’s not like any of them meant anything.”

 

This time it was Garak who stopped, pulling away to cross his arms over his chest. They were nearly to the turbolift to the habitat ring, just outside the lingering crowd. “Oh? Then why pursue them at all? And what about Leeta?”

 

Julian frowned, looking around to check if anyone was near enough to overhear them. He leaned in, keeping his voice low. “Do we really need to talk about this here?”

  
Garak’s eye ridges rose. “I think we might.” The Cardassian knew it - he knew this had to have been too good to be true. He was only a passing interest for someone like Julian - handsome, brilliant, talented, compassionate (though sometimes others forgot the last one). The only  Cardassian on the station, a bit of intrigue at lunch - yes, he was certainly a bit of fun for the doctor to try and seduce, wasn’t he? Yet another way for him to prove how clever he was, fooling the ex-spy into thinking he was ‘interested’. 

 

Julian’s frown deepened, but he nodded anyways. He looked away, licked his lips, then looked back. “I was lonely.”

 

And just like that, Garak was snapped back to a loss. If the doctor was going to lie, he would have expected him to do so a bit more… believably. He blinked. “Lonely?”

 

“Is that so hard to believe?”

 

“Frankly, yes.”

 

Julian sighed again. He couldn’t seem to figure out what to do with his hands - wringing them, gesturing, reaching out to touch but pulling them back. “I mean, I know I’m not completely alone - I have my friends, my colleagues. I’m sure me saying that I was lonely seems a bit like a joke to you-”

 

“My dear, I would never presume-”

 

“-but I  _ mean _ it. I wanted -  _ want _ \- you. I want you to touch me, to hold me, to  _ kiss _ me. And I want to touch you - rather a lot, in fact. But I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, and you always seemed so distant, and whenever I tried to hint that I wanted more…” Julian held out his hands.

 

“I failed to take notice.” Garak felt something suspiciously like understanding worming its way into his doubts. “And so you saugh the company of others.”

 

“A poor substitute, I’ll admit - but that’s what they were.  _ Substitutes _ . That’s why they never lasted much longer than a week.”

 

“Except for Leeta.” The tailor clamped down on that understanding fast - it tasted far too much like hope, and hope was best crushed before it took hold.

 

“I thought… Leeta surprised me. She came to  _ me _ , instead of the other way around. And she was smart, and funny, and - well, I thought I could be happy with her. Our lunches had yet to turn into anything more serious, and it worked - for a while.”

 

“And then?” 

 

Julian heaved a sigh, folding his still nervous hands behind his back. “And then it didn’t. It wasn’t her fault - she just… she was too nice.”

 

Garak’s eye ridges rose. “Too  _ nice _ ?”

 

Julian shrugged. “She never got to the heart of anything - she was too nice to tell me what she  _ really _ thought about… anything. Not if she thought I would disagree. She never challenged my beliefs, and wasn’t interested in learning about anything she didn’t really  _ need  _ to know. I felt like our relationship was only going on because she was too nice to let me know she wasn’t interested anymore. And knowing she wasn’t really interested in  _ me _ was…”

 

“Rather inconsiderate.”

 

Julian smiled, just a little. “Incredibly lonely. It was like this gulf had opened up, because I thought I had gotten a little closer to what I actually  _ wanted _ only to find out I’d actually taken two steps back. Because I didn’t even want Leeta - I was just willing to settle for her. Of course, I only realized all of this after we broke it off.”

 

Garak tilted his head forward slightly. “Really?”

 

Julian moved his hands, folding them over his chest - whether it was simply that they were still restless, or a mirror of Garak’s posture, the Cardassian wasn’t entirely sure. “I did a lot of thinking afterwards, trying to figure out where it had all gone wrong. And all I could think about was what I thought  _ you _ would say about the situation - and it finally hit me that I was completely infatuated with you. That I had never felt so much like myself with anyone else - and how ironic it was that someone who knew so little about me seem to understand me better than the woman I had been sleeping with for months.”

 

Garak’s mouth felt dry. He swallowed to try and wet it. “So what did you do?”

 

Julian smiled. “I found every reference to Cardassian courtship in the novels you’d let me borrow, and then poured over every  _ other _ reference I could find to figure out how to woo you.”

 

“I take it you didn’t find much.”

 

“No - though I must admit, I am curious a to why Cardassians seem so intent on hiding something so… inane.”

 

Garak arched an eye ridge.

 

Julian rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

 

“I do - though I should think the answer to your question to be obvious, my dear doctor.” Garak reached out, slowly wrapping an arm around Julian’s wait. The other he used to take one of the doctor’s hands, pressing their palms together and interlacing their fingers.

Julian practically beamed - an apt description for the way the smile made the Cardassian feel warmth bloom in the pit of his stomach. “And what would that be, my dear tailor?”

 

Garak pressed gently against the doctor, letting their lips almost brush. “That you’re expected to work for it.” 

 

With that, the tailor pushed Julian away by spinning him with the arm around his waist. He stepped into the turbolift while the doctor was still disoriented, and smiled when Julian turned to face him. Really, the way he blinked in confusion was adorable. 

 

“I had a lovely evening, my dear - good night.” And he activated the lift.

 

“Garak!” 

 

He could hear the laughter behind the mock indignation in the doctor’s voice. He shook his head, sighing and closing his eyes, head tilting up. Maybe - just maybe - it was alright to hope this time.

 

* * *

 

The door chime to the O’Brien quarters went off almost as soon as Miles sat down next to Keiko on the couch. 

 

The Chief frowned. “Who could that be at this hour?”

 

Keiko shrugged, then stood and walked over to the door. “Enter.”

 

Miles twisted around to see who it was, and blinked in surprise.

 

“Julian! I didn’t expect to see  _ you _ tonight - not after you and Garak…” Keiko waved a hand instead of finishing.

 

The doctor sighed with a fond smile. “Neither did I. But it seems Garak had other plans.”

 

“And you came to commiserate with Miles.” Keiko shook her head, but smiled sympathetically.

 

Miles stood, coming over to the door himself. “Well, I’ve got the whiskey, if you need it.”

 

Julian squinted, then bobbed his head to one side. “Actually, I came to talk to you, Keiko.”

  
Miles and Keiko shared a look of surprise before the Japanese woman answered. “Me?”   
  


“Yes. I was wondering if you could help me with something…”

 

* * *

 

 

When Garak opened his shop the next morning, still smiling while thinking about the previous evening, he had to stop in shock once he was through the doors.

 

Someone had hung flowers from the ceiling - specifically, Cardassian Hanging Blossoms. Tough, black vines strung together with small clusters of yellow, bell-shaped flowers with a fringe of black spikes each. They grew along the ground in the wild, but had long ago been developed to grow in long strings for decorative gardens. The filled the shop with a scent Garak could only define as ‘heat’ - the way dry air smelled on a day hot by human standards, crisp but subtle. It smelled like home.

 

He walked around slowly, admiring the flowers as he stapped around the vines. When his back bumped into the counter, and heard something fall softly. He turned around, finding a simple card of stiff paper folded in half. On the front was his name in elegant script. When he opened it, he smiled.

 

 _If the intent is to make me work for it, I suppose I’ll just have to try harder._ _See you at lunch, my dear tailor._

 

Garak simply looked at the card for a long moment, then nodded and set it down on the corner of the sale’s counter. Then he turned and walked out of the shop, examining the Promenade. 

 

Julian wasn’t hard to find - he was on the second level, grinning down at the Cardassian from across the hall.

 

Garak glanced around before stepping forward and speaking just loud enough to be heard. “My dear, you have left me with quite a conundrum.” 

 

Julian leaned on the rail, resting his chin on one hand. “And what’s that?”

 

“If you choose to watch my reaction to your surprise from the s _ econd _ level, how am I supposed to thank you for it from here?” Garak raised his eye ridges, smiling.

 

Julian blinked, then laughed and turned, jogging in the direction of the turbolift. 

 

Garak shook his head. Truly, the doctor was one of the most ridiculous people he knew. He stepped back over to his shop, looking inside and smiling. Of course, that ridiculousness was part of his charm, and Garak wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Did you and the doctor get together?”

 

Garak turned, seeing the Bolian woman who owned the bookstore. Internally, he sighed - this was what happened when one was public with their affections. Externally, he smiled benignly. “It would certainly seem that way.”

The woman grinned. “Well, happy tidings for both of you! T’Zantha and I always thought you’d be a good match!”

T’Zantha, if Garak remembered correctly, was the Bolian woman’s Vulcan wife. A most unusual couple, to be sure, and Garak doubted that a Vulcan woman was gossiping about his lovelife, but still, the thought was appreciated. “Thank you, I appreciate your well wishes.”

The Bolian chuckled. “Actually, what she said was-” She scrunched up her face, doing her best to imitate the flat tone used by Vulcans “Judging by the physical response the doctor and tailor have around each other, it is only logical to conclude there is an attraction between them.” The Bolian smiled again. “Of course, all she means is that you two look cute together.”

Garak arched an eye ridge. It certainly  _ sounded _ Vulcan. “I am afraid that I would not readily associate the word ‘cute’ to my person.”

“I would.” Julian was slightly breathless as he ran up next to Garak, grinning. He nodded to the Bolian. “Well, parts of you, certainly.”

She smiled back, winking at the tailor before returning to her shop.

Garak shook his head, turning to Julian. “Where did you even find Cardassian Hanging Blossoms?”

“Keiko helped - apparently some had been planted on Bajor, and she managed to get a friend to send some up.”

Garak considered asking more questions - who the friend was, how they managed it all in one night, if Julian had gotten  _ any _ sleep at all - but asking more questions required the use of his mouth, which he found currently occupied with kissing the ridiculous man who managed to get him flowers at night and decorate his shop with them only hours after their  _ first _ kiss. 

  
He had told Julian to work for it, but he thinks that both of them know it really isn’t going to take much for the doctor to woo him. Still, the extra effort is appreciated.

 

When Garak pulls away, looking into those warm brown eyes and that self-satisfied smirk, he can’t help but smile back fondly. And, maybe, if Julian found Garak  _ worth _ the extra effort…

Maybe it was alright to hope, afterall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the rest, but it's mostly meant as an epilogue more than a full chapter. After this should be a follow up about Julian's side of this (actually more of a prequel than sequel), then possibly a long fic I've been considering that's mainly just me reimagining the series from season 4 onward if Julian and Garak had been in a relationship. Comment if interested?


End file.
